


The Shoot

by Dunkelgelb



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/F, M/F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelgelb/pseuds/Dunkelgelb
Summary: A/U. Sesshomaru is a Japanese adult film actor.  Kikyo, head director at Tokyo adult film studio Reiki Films, contacts him to replace InuYasha on a 'shoot' after InuYasha sexually harasses her two top female stars, Kagome and Sango.  Sesshomaru accepts and sex ensues!  Pairings: Sesshomaru/Kikyo, Sesshomaru/adult Rin, Sesshomaru/Sango, Sesshomaru/Kagome.  WIP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I own no part of it. I write this story for recreational purposes only and make no financial profit from it.

**The Shoot**

**Chapter 1**

            In the nicely air-conditioned reception area of the Tokyo office belonging to Japanese adult film studio Reiki Films, a man stepped out of the late summer’s heat of the busy downtown street and entered the reception through its glass double door.  Blessed with a god-like physique and ethereal, masculine beauty, he was not merely a man, though, but a youkai.  He was _daiyoukai,_ at that, one of the greatest of his kind.  Standing nearly seven feet tall, he weighed more than 250 pounds, nearly all of him highly-refined, toned muscle covered by perfect, pale skin.  His hair was a long, silvery mane he wore gathered into a low tail behind his back.  His eyes were as pools of molten gold and elegant magenta stripes adorned his cheeks, a violet crescent moon occupying the center of his forehead between his long, well-groomed bangs.  His name: Takahashi Kenshiro, known to the adult film world by his ‘performing’ name: _Sesshomaru_.

            Sesshomaru dressed casually yet neatly, wearing a black polo, a white undershirt, and white slacks with polished brown wingtips as his shoes.  In an act of some personal vanity, he wore his clothes with a trim fit to accentuate his tall and broad, muscular build.  As he walked through the studio’s reception area, he carried a blue three-ring binder tucked under an arm. 

            The binder contained a print-out of a film script that Reiki had sent to Sesshomaru, a lewd ‘period piece’ set in Japan’s old Sengoku Jidai.  It called for a demonic assassin, preferably played by a male of actual demonic lineage, to infiltrate the shrine of a legendary Shinto miko, played by actress Higurashi Kagome, and kill her.  Of course, being an adult film, the script also called for the miko to subdue her would-be assassin with her purifying magic.  With the help of her sexy female taijiya bodyguard, played by actress Aozaki Sango, she would turn him into their personal, sexual boy toy.  According to the script, intense and unprotected sex between the assassin and each woman ensued.

            Reiki had sent Sesshomaru the script in a ‘last-minute’ sort of situation.  The role of the assassin had originally been given to his brother, Kappei, an adult film actor himself who went by the performing name _InuYasha_.  Unfortunately, in just the past few days, Reiki’s head director and Kagome’s elder sister, Higurashi Kikyo, fired InuYasha and contacted Sesshomaru by e-mail to replace him.  Sesshomaru wasn’t certain of what happened, exactly, as InuYasha wasn’t willing to talk about it and Kikyo hadn’t included any details in her e-mails.  Still, Sesshomaru was happy to work whenever work presented itself, and he accepted Kikyo’s offer.

            Given Sesshomaru’s extraordinary good looks, ‘work’ in his profession presented itself often.  Directors _loved_ getting him on camera, capturing him in ‘action’ with some of the most beautiful women in Japanese erotica.  A passionate and dedicated lover, he strove to bring his female partners to real orgasms, ostensibly for the sake of giving his director the most realistic scene possible, though he had no objections to the sensation of his co-star’s inner muscles rippling and gripping around him, drawing him into orgasms of his own.

            Aside from his natural male beauty and commitment to the act of sex while being filmed, Sesshomaru’s demonic virility was his most valuable asset.  He was _massively_ well-endowed; his cock could reach a length of nearly eleven inches when fully erect, letting his female partners feel him pushing right up against their wombs when he really went deep.  With his meaty cock came a set of big, heavy, highly-productive balls.  Sesshomaru was generally renowned for his stamina on-camera, but it was the properties of his balls that really made him a star.  In pornographic parlance, those hefty male orbs pulsing between his muscled thighs allowed him to give a woman perhaps the _messiest_ facial of her life, or fill her pussy to overflowing in a matter of heartbeats.  Assuming the right contraceptives were in place, the sopping, dripping aftermath of his orgasms, unleashed directly inside of a woman’s body, were some of the greatest ‘creampies’ ever put to film.

            Reiki Films’ reception area was very clean and well-kept, more like the reception to a reputable doctor’s office than that of an adult film studio.  It was empty except for the receptionist sitting behind a tall, semi-circular wooden desk, working at her computer.  She was an attractive young woman with alluring brown eyes and long, jet black hair.  She had styled her hair curiously, a single tuft of it sticking out from one side of her head in a small braid. 

            Looking around her computer’s monitor, the receptionist saw Sesshomaru approaching and stood up to greet him, giving him a beautiful, almost blushing smile.  “Good afternoon, Mr. Takahashi,” she bid with a polite bow.

            Sesshomaru stopped just in front of the receptionist’s desk and returned her bow, smiling back at her in relatively more stoic fashion.  He recognized that she already knew his name and his face; she was clearly expecting him, likely having been told of his impending arrival by Kikyo.  She wore a nametag on her orange blouse and he committed the name on it to memory: _Rin_.  “Good afternoon, Ms. Rin,” he spoke, his voice a rich, lilting Japanese baritone.  “I’ve come to see Higurashi Kikyo.  She will begin shooting a new film today and she has hired me to appear in it.”

            “Yes, Mr. Takahashi,” Rin confirmed.  “In her e-mails, Ms. Higurashi instructed you to bring a certificate from your doctor.  Do you have it?”

            Sesshomaru drew the blue binder with the film script in it from under his arm and opened it, removing a sheet of paper from one of the cover sleeves.  It was a signed document from his doctor certifying that he was free of sexually-transmitted disease, and thus cleared for work on a new film.  He gave it to Rin and she filed it away in her desk.  In turn, she handed him a pen and a clipboard that bore a series of dense legal forms.  “Thank you.  Please read through these and sign wherever prompted,” she said.  “If you have any questions, I’ll be right here.”

            Sesshomaru nodded and took the clipboard over to one of the reception’s plush lounge chairs, settling down into it and beginning to work on the papers Rin had given him.  Altogether, for the purposes of formally defining Sesshomaru’s business relationship with the studio and complying with Japanese law, they laid out the terms of his employment and his compensation for adhering to them.  As he read through them, in his peripheral vision, he could tell that Rin was stealing glances at him from behind her desk.  He began to think: she knew his name and his face.  He wondered: as a receptionist working at an adult film studio, and an adult in her own right with access to pornography, was it not possible that she had seen some of his films?  If she _had_ , then she was undoubtedly imagining him as the sexual creature he became when on camera and becoming seriously hot and bothered because of it.

            A ‘normal’ youkai’s senses were considerably sharper than those of a human.  As a daiyoukai, Sesshomaru’s senses were even more so.  His superhuman hearing allowed him to detect the faintest sounds in the reception, such as the way his pen’s steel ink ball shifted in its tapered metal housing as he wrote, the flow of air through the ceiling’s air conditioning ducts, and the beat of Rin’s heart.  Keeping his eyes cast firmly down on the papers he applied his signature to, he diverted the lion’s share of his attention to Rin, even if he wasn’t looking directly at her.

            Sesshomaru listened closely to Rin’s heartbeat and the cadence of her breathing.  He knew full well what a woman sounded like when she was sexually excited, and the lovely receptionist was putting out all the right signals.  The daiyoukai began to lose focus on his writing as his own heart sped up in his chest.  His sex drive was very powerful, and to give it an outlet was one of the reasons he had chosen a career in adult films.  When his senses told him a woman in his immediate vicinity was getting even _remotely_ ready for him, his body’s reaction was only natural.  Not only could he hear Rin’s excitement building, he could _smell_ it, and his cock began to stir underneath his white slacks.

            Hurriedly signing the remaining forms before his erection became too obvious, Sesshomaru stood from his chair and returned to the front of Rin’s desk, handing her the clipboard with the forms on it.  Her hands trembling very slightly, but noticeably to Sesshomaru’s eyes, she accepted the clipboard from him and set it down upon her desk to reach for her telephone.  Lifting the handset to her ear, she pressed a single button on the base to call Kikyo’s office.

            Rin heard only two rings before Kikyo picked up on the other end.  “ _Yes, Rin?_ ” the director asked to the receptionist, her voice bearing a little bit of electronic modulation.

            “Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Takahashi has arrived,” Rin said.  “He’s brought his doctor’s certificate and he has completed all the necessary forms.”

            “ _Very good.  Please show him to my office.”_

            Quickly, Rin set her phone’s handset back down on its base, then left her desk and moved to the reception’s glass double doors.  She latched them shut and reversed the ‘open/closed’ sign hanging in the window.  She returned to Sesshomaru’s side and stepped past him to open a door behind her desk.  “Right this way, Mr. Takahashi,” she gestured through the open door.

            Sesshomaru followed Rin as she instructed and she led him out of the studio’s reception area, entering its front offices.  As he walked in the airflow behind her, he could feel himself practically _bathing_ in her lovely female scent, a scent that carried increasing _arousal_.  That arousal fed into his own.  They soon arrived at the office of Higurashi Kikyo, head director of Reiki Films and older sister to Kagome.  Only in her mid-30s, Kikyo had established herself as one the pre-eminent directors in the adult film industry, turning out some of the most popular erotic films of her time.  She took a special, decidedly kinky and/or taboo pleasure in directing her own sister in them. 

            Kikyo was quite lovely, blessed with classic Japanese beauty that consisted of smoky grey eyes, pale, almost porcelain-like skin, and hair of long, ebony tresses that flowed over her shoulders as glossy black rivers.  She dressed in tasteful business attire, wearing a white collared shirt, a burgundy blazer, and a matching burgundy skirt, all of which were carefully fitted to her breathtaking female figure.  To accentuate her natural beauty, she added a provocative flair to her mode of dress by wearing her shirt buttoned quite low, her ample breasts pressed together for others, especially _men_ , to see.  She wore glossy silk stockings over her legs to bring out their toned shape.  Finally, she wore a pair of under-rimmed, rectangular-lensed glasses, the glasses interacting with a mysterious glow in her eyes to project an aura of knowledge and power.

            Sitting at her work computer, Kikyo reviewed a series of e-mails regarding the upcoming film shoot that day.  Turning from it, she saw Sesshomaru and Rin approaching through her office’s open door and stood up from her desk to greet them.  Nodding at Rin and taking full notice of her flushed face, she spoke to Sesshomaru directly, bowing in polite Japanese fashion.  Her voice was as a natural, sultry _purr_.  “Mr. Takahashi.  Thank you for coming here on such short notice.”

            Rin entered the office first, moving to stand beside Kikyo behind her desk.  Sesshomaru entered after her and stopped on the other side of the director’s desk to return her bow.  Standing to her full height again, Kikyo offered a handshake to the daiyoukai.  He accepted it and the moment his hand met hers, he felt the great spiritual power resonating within her body – _reiki_.  The sensation was not painful to his youki-charged flesh, only surprising.  “You’re a _miko_ ,” he hushed, his golden eyes narrowing and one of his elegant male brows arching in contemplation.

            “Why, yes,” Kikyo confirmed with a knowing smile as she adjusted her glasses upon the bridge of her nose.  “The name of this studio _is_ Reiki Films, isn’t it?”

            Sesshomaru released Kikyo’s hand, ending their handshake politely and taking care not to appear as if he was in a hurry to separate himself from her.  “Yes, but I thought the name was…a _metaphor_ for your films’ subject matter.”  Growing thoughtful, he continued: “I am daiyoukai.  You aren’t going to try and purify me, are you?”

            Kikyo laughed softly, her laugh accentuating the musical quality to her voice.  “Only if you _deserve it_ ,” she warned playfully.  More seriously, she added: “I didn’t try to purify your brother, if that’s what you’re thinking.  I only terminated his employment.”

            Sesshomaru watched as Kikyo slid back down into her plush office chair.  She gestured to a chair on the opposite side of her desk and he sat, as well.  “What did he do to deserve being fired?” he asked.

            “Sexual harassment,” Kikyo replied flatly.

            Sesshomaru’s lips curled into a stoic, considering smile.  “Sexual harassment…on the set of an adult film.  _Hn_.”

            “That’s _right_ ,” Kikyo confirmed, agreeing with the tone of disbelief in Sesshomaru’s rich male voice.  “He found a way to make it happen.  He was a good performer, but it seems he couldn’t content himself with getting physical only during filming.  He made some _unwanted_ advances on Kagome, Sango, and even Rin here.  I warned him not to do it again, but when he wouldn’t stop, I had to let him go.”

            Sesshomaru took no pleasure when he learned of negative consequences befalling InuYasha.  He loved his brother as a brother should, and the daiyoukai sincerely hoped that InuYasha’s conduct with Reiki wouldn’t ruin his otherwise promising career.  For the sake of preserving the future of that career and making himself feel a little better, he asked of Kikyo: “Who else knows about this?”

            “No one, yet.  Just myself, Kagome, Sango, and Rin here,” Kikyo said.  “Why do you ask?”

            “As a favor to me, would you keep InuYasha’s behavior amongst yourselves?” Sesshomaru asked further, looking between Kikyo and Rin as the lovely receptionist stood to his side.  “I hope he hasn’t left behind any ill will.”

            Kikyo looked at Rin, seeing agreement upon her face.  Though Kagome and Sango were not present, the miko director felt confident she could speak for both.  “All right, it’s a deal,” she agreed, to Sesshomaru’s visible pleasure.  “How could I say ‘no?’  I truly appreciate you coming to… _fill_ _in_ …for InuYasha.”  Suppressing a giggle as she savored her own indecent double entendre, she pointed to the film script Sesshomaru held under his arm.  “Have you read the script?”

            “Yes, I have, though I haven’t memorized my lines, yet,” Sesshomaru confirmed, pulling the script from under his arm and laying it over a thigh to glance at it.  “It’s quite exciting, and I anticipate working on it with you.”  On the topics of ‘excitement’ and ‘anticipation,’ Sesshomaru’s dog demon sense of hearing allowed him to hear both Kikyo’s heart and Rin’s beginning to speed up in their chests, their breathing speeding up to match.  He knew Rin was already in a mild state of arousal from his first meeting with her in the reception area, but now, she was really heating up.  In the confined space of Kikyo’s office, he could smell the delicious scent of female sexual arousal beginning to flow from each woman in earnest, getting his own heart speeding up, as well.

            “ _Excellent_ ,” Kikyo nodded, her voice coming as a hushed whisper.  She knew that Sesshomaru could smell herself and Rin; as a miko, she could _feel_ the spike in his subtle demonic aura.  Clearing her throat, she repeated: “Excellent, very good.  Kagome and Sango can help you with your lines.”

            Kikyo gestured for Rin to close the door to her office and remain inside.  With the door closed and the airflow between Kikyo’s office and the outside halls discontinued, the scent of her arousal and Rin’s really began to saturate the room for Sesshomaru’s nose.  Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling the pressure of his cock thickening beneath his slacks.  He wore his black polo tucked into his slacks and with his generous endowment, he knew that it would soon be difficult to hide his erection.  Strategically, he shifted his film script to the side, centering it between his muscular thighs, directly over the growing bulge there.

            Kikyo smiled for Sesshomaru’s modesty.  She leaned forward upon her desk, squeezing her breasts together for him to see.  “Let me be frank, Sesshomaru.” Here, Kikyo paused for a moment, not wishing to disrespect Sesshomaru – _Takahashi Kenshiro_ – by addressing him informally without his consent.  “ _Sesshomaru_.  May I call you that?”

            Sesshomaru nodded, swallowing thickly as he glanced at Kikyo’s generous cleavage.  Encouraged, the lovely director continued: “As a director, I don’t like my male performers to wear condoms in my films.  I greatly prefer the heightened intimacy of physically unprotected sex, as do Kagome and Sango.  In the film we’re going to shoot today, I want you to reach real orgasms in both of them, buried very deep inside.  Do you understand?”

            “ _Yes_ ,” Sesshomaru said, his voice coming as a throaty growl.  As a full-blooded dog demon, his powerful sex drive lent itself to a career in adult films.  The thought of unleashing his seed directly inside of Kagome and Sango had him thoroughly aroused in short order.  His heartbeat was an audible _ba-bump, ba-bump_ in his ears now.  The hearts of Kikyo and Rin made similar sounds to him, a little quieter and more distant than his own.

            “You’re a _daiyoukai_ ,” Kikyo said, rubbing her thighs together under her desk to stimulate herself.  For her own part, Rin could feel creamy female lubrication building up in her underwear, beneath her black skirt.  “Not to insult InuYasha, but you’re much more powerful than he is.  As a miko, I can _feel it_.  Your seed, the sperm your body makes, are probably more powerful, too.  We don’t use physical contraceptives here, like condoms; instead, Kagome and Sango are both wearing _etonogestrel_ implants.  They’re safe and reliable, but they work by affecting the level of estrogen in their bodies, preventing them from ovulating like normal.  I worry that the ‘aura’ a demon like you puts out may overwhelm their implants and cause them to ovulate anyway.  In short, I need to be certain that you can come inside them without getting them pregnant.”

            Kikyo opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out an ordinary, 3x5 mailing envelope.  Trembling visibly, she opened it and extracted one example of its contents.  It was a Japanese ideogram, an Shinto seal printed onto adhesive paper.  “I call this a ‘contraceptive sutra,’” she said to Sesshomaru.  “In addition to their implants, Kagome and Sango will each wear one of these on their lower bellies as you… _perform_ with them.  They’ll project a mild purifying field down into their bodies, one that completely encompasses their wombs and ovaries.  When you come inside them, that field should purify your seed and prevent conception.  However…I need to _test_ it, first.”

            Rin stepped closer to Sesshomaru, standing just beside and behind him.  Gingerly, she placed a slender female hand on his shoulder, stroking it to feel the warmth of his body and the solid mass of his muscles.  Watching Rin express her attraction to the daiyoukai with approval, Kikyo spoke again.  “You’ll test my sutras...with _me._   I’m not wearing a birth-control implant like Kagome and Sango are, so I’m depending entirely on the sutras to keep you from getting me pregnant.  If it works, then I’ll let you have Rin, too, because she clearly wants you and I wouldn’t dream of denying such a faithful employee of mine of such an opportunity. Then, we’ll shoot our movie with Kagome and Sango afterward.  If it _doesn’t_ work, then… I guess we’re getting an illegitimate son or daughter.  Is this acceptable?”

            Covering Rin’s hand with one of his own, Sesshomaru stood up slowly from his chair, towering over the lovely, highly-aroused receptionist by a full foot.  He was intrigued by the gamble of potentially getting Kikyo pregnant.  The taboo and consequences of conceiving a child out of wedlock and outside of even a proper romantic relationship concerned him, but Kikyo was highly appealing to his ‘beast,’ the demonic part of his psyche that subtly guided all his decisions and actions.  If the sexual act she proposed resulted in a child, he swore to himself he would bear responsibility and help her take care of it.  He removed his film script from the front of his slacks, dropping it onto Kikyo’s desk to reveal the size of his clothed erection to the director’s eyes.  Kikyo and Rin were both quite lovely and the combined scent of their bodies’ need had him completely in its grip.  “It _is_ ,” he answered curtly, his rich baritone voice as a breathless rasp.

            Kikyo grinned darkly, basking in the power of Sesshomaru’s flaring demonic sexual aura.  As a trained miko, she could perceive it in a way that Rin could not.  Grabbing her envelope of contraceptive sutras, she stood from her desk and walked to a nearby door inside her office, opening it to reveal a complete bedroom.  She entered it and right behind her, Rin took Sesshomaru by a hand to lead him inside.

            Like the rest of the Reiki Films worksite, Kikyo’s office bedroom was clean and well-kept, furnished completely in white.  Pleasantly air-conditioned, its walls, ceiling, carpet, the bed and its sheets and pillows were all as a miko’s white haori, a metaphorical contrast to the studio’s decidedly impure, sexual purpose.  As Rin shut the bedroom door, Kikyo opened the bedroom closet and pulled out a digital camera with tripod, to Sesshomaru’s amusement.  “Making a movie?” he quipped.

            “Just a little amateur test footage.  For myself and Rin, no one else,” Kikyo said.  She placed the camera next to the bed and turned it on, checking its battery level and angling it so that the entire bed was within its viewfinder.  She pressed the ‘record’ button, ensuring that the camera was indeed recording.  “It’s not every day that a woman gets to have a guy like _you_.”

            Moving away from the camera to the bedroom light controls next to the door, Kikyo turned the lights down to a more romantic level and began to undress, shrugging out of her burgundy blazer and letting it fall to the floor.  Happily, Rin pulled Sesshomaru close to her, maneuvering his seven-foot, 250-pound body against her much more petite, less than six-foot, 110-pound one as she began to unbutton his polo.  Once it was open, she shoved it and his white undershirt up and over his head, standing on the tips of her toes to help him work his long, silvery mane out of it.

            Free of his shirts, Sesshomaru’s bare upper body seemed to glow in the soft light and Rin smoothed her hands over his broad, hairless chest, feeling the size, warmth, and exciting firmness of his pectorals.  Facing him, she could feel his heart racing beneath her right palm and she felt profoundly empowered to know that she, a mere receptionist at an adult film studio, could have such an effect on such a man, a _star_.  Reciprocating her gentle, almost innocent touch, Sesshomaru grasped her upper arms, nearly lifting her off her feet as he pulled her face up to his, and kissed her.

            Kikyo’s eyes glowed with sexualized creativity as she watched Sesshomaru take Rin’s mouth with his own.  As a director, she ‘blocked’ them into an imaginary film frame with her fingers, envisioning what Sesshomaru, in particular, would look like when she exchanged the little digital camera for the good, big 35mm equipment she had elsewhere in her studio.  She unzipped her skirt and wiggled out of it, unbuttoning her white shirt to reveal the sexy black strapless bra, stocking garter, and G-string panties she wore beneath it.

            Kikyo stepped up behind Rin, brushing her silky hair to one side to nip and kiss playfully at her neck.  Sesshomaru broke his kiss with Rin with a quiet gasp, ducking his head to lap and suck at the other side of her neck.  Kikyo worked her hands between Sesshomaru’s body and Rin’s, fiddling with the buttons of the receptionist’s blouse with one and cupping one of her supple breasts through the orange cloth with the other.

            Rin tossed her head back onto Kikyo’s shoulder and moaned softly as the miko director and Sesshomaru simply ate her up.  In between kisses to Rin’s delicious alabaster flesh, Kikyo spoke: “This bedroom’s walls are soundproofed.  No one outside can hear us, so make as much noise as you want, love.”

            Taking Kikyo at her word, Rin drew a deep breath and released it in the form of: “I AM GOING TO FUCK THE SEX GOD SESSHOMARU AND MY BOSS IS GOING TO WATCH, RECORD IT, AND/OR PARTICIPATE!  _KAMI!_ ”

            Sesshomaru chuckled by Rin’s high-volume outburst, surprised with the true, not-so-meek nature of the outwardly meek woman before him.  Kikyo laughed, as well, adding: “Rin is quite a fan of yours, Sesshomaru.  She has copies of all your films - all legitimately purchased, by the way, not ‘torrented.’  You can probably guess how she watches them.  _Naked_.  It’s only necessary that I test my sutras with you, not Rin, too, but I wouldn’t deny her a chance to have the demon of her dreams inside her at least _once_.”

            “I have no objections, either,” Sesshomaru agreed, tipping Rin’s face up to his and kissing her again.  “ _Anything_ for a fan.”

            Sesshomaru helped Kikyo with the buttons to Rin’s blouse, getting it open and getting rid of it at last to expose the white bra and burning hot female flesh underneath.  Behind Rin, Kikyo unzipped the receptionist’s skirt and shoved it down over the cute, panty-covered swell of her rear and her long, shapely legs, shedding her own white shirt to leave herself and Rin clad in only their underwear.  Together, the two women began to walk Sesshomaru back to the bed, exchanging breathless kisses with him and encouraging the big, male inu daiyoukai to sit down upon the bed’s foot as they began to unfasten his belt and the closure of his slacks.

            Sesshomaru kicked off his shoes to assist the two beauties undressing him, removing his socks, as well.  They worked his white slacks down his hips and thighs, stripping them from him completely and tossing them carelessly onto the floor.  Now, all he wore was his white silk boxers, an impressive, pre-cum soaked bulge straining in the front of it.  Almost ceremoniously, Kikyo placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart, and pressed him backward to lay him flat on the bed.  His hair gathered upon the bed in a glistening, silvery pool beneath his head and his chest heaved with his husky breathing, his heart racing with excitement as Kikyo hooked her fingers under his boxers’ elastic waistband and began to pull it downward…

            Kikyo and Rin both fell completely silent, their own hearts hammering in their throats as Sesshomaru’s magnificent cock became visible to them at last.  Kikyo pulled his boxers down to reveal it inch by thick, meaty, vein-covered inch, her mouth and Rin’s salivating and their pussies weeping in their underwear at the sight of it.  “God, you’re _huge_ ,” Kikyo awed, struggling for breath by the intensity with which her heart beat in her chest.  “I’ve seen your films, so I _knew_ you were big, but…but the screen just doesn’t do you justice.”

            At that moment, Sesshomaru’s cock was ‘only’ around nine inches long and he wasn’t even fully erect yet.  At the base of that cock was perhaps the biggest, most beautiful pair of balls Kikyo had ever seen on a man, two perfect ovoid orbs pulsing with incredible reproductive energy and enclosed neatly within a smooth, hairless sac.  Sesshomaru’s daiyoukai body wasn’t just built for sex, it was built for _breeding_ , for delivering great amounts of extremely potent demon seed right where it needed to be: deep into a willing woman’s fertile womb.  Seeing just how well Sesshomaru was endowed and feeling his great power up close for the first time, Kikyo knew that if she wanted to make her filmmaking vision of unprotected sex a reality, then it was _vital_ that her sutras worked as intended against the baby-making _beast_ laying on her bed.

            “Touch him, Rin,” Kikyo encouraged to her receptionist, eager to see Sesshomaru’s already formidable cock throbbing at its full size and hardness.  “Play with him, take him in your mouth.”

            Taking his air with deep, measured breaths, Sesshomaru lay completely still on the bed, putting himself completely into Rin’s hands, figuratively and literally.  Rin slipped a hand around his cock, her thumb and middle finger unable to encircle his meaty girth completely.  She gave him a slow, experimental stroke upward, then all the way back down to his neatly-trimmed, silver-haired base, feeling him twitch in her hand and begin to swell ever larger.  The passionate male groan he gave up encouraged her to do more.

            Rin worked Sesshomaru with gentle, rhythmic glides of her fist, coaxing large globs of his silky pre-cum up and out of him.  The transparent fluid provided ample lubrication for her strokes and soon, he began to thrust into her hand, his muscular hips pumping up and off the cool white sheets of the bed over and over to build his pleasure.  As Rin jacked Sesshomaru into penetrating readiness, Kikyo positioned herself on the bed so that she lay on the side of Sesshomaru opposite her camera.  That way, she didn’t block her camera’s view with her own body. 

            Sidling up close to Sesshomaru and sharing her warmth with him in the bedroom’s cool, dim atmosphere, Kikyo lowered her mouth to his, taking his pale lips in a highly-satisfying kiss.  Closing his golden eyes, the big male inu daiyoukai indulged in the pleasure the miko director offered, opening his mouth to allow her tongue inside.  They played their tongues back and forth against each other, mimicking the act of hard, pumping physical love that she had hired him to perform with Kagome and Sango, the same act she herself that she would soon perform with him as his ‘audition.’      

            Sesshomaru worked his arm underneath Kikyo’s body, between her and the bed, and slid a large male hand down her back to plant it over her nearly-bare rear, squeezing playfully.  Kikyo broke their kiss with a giggle, accepting his touch where Kagome, Sango, and Rin had rejected InuYasha.  “You’re so beautiful,” Kikyo whispered to him as she stroked the bulging muscles of his chest and abdomen.  She gave him a quick kiss to his lips, followed by another to the violet crescent moon on his forehead.

            “As are _you_ ,” Sesshomaru replied to Kikyo with utmost honesty, squeezing her ass again and opening his eyes to look down at Rin as she serviced him with _both_ hands, now.  “Both of you are.  Thank you for this.”

            Between his thighs, Sesshomaru’s cock pulsed at full, eleven-inch erection now, jerking visibly with every beat of his heart.  The thick, swollen head of him emerged completely from its protective foreskin for Rin and Kikyo to see, flaring wide and straining to mate itself to the mouth of a woman’s womb.  Rin held him with both hands with a few hard, throbbing inches to spare and feeling bold, she closed in to lick away the heavy globs of pre-cum escaping his cockhead’s clean, male slit in rapid succession.

            Sesshomaru’s mouth fell slightly agape, his head tilting back into the pillow beneath it, and Kikyo’s eyes glowed with vicarious pleasure as Rin took the daiyoukai in her mouth at last, drinking him into her throat.  He was so long and thick that she couldn’t hope to take even _half_ of him, but she did her best, suckling and lapping heartily at his crown and a few veiny inches of the shaft beyond.

            His balls growing tense and his prostate beginning to beat like a second heart at the root of his cock, Sesshomaru felt an unmistakable pressure building deep inside him and he spoke out to warn his lovers.  “Kikyo, Rin – I’m getting close.”

            Gently, Kikyo sat up beside Sesshomaru and cupped a hand underneath Rin’s chin as her receptionist sucked the daiyoukai off.  Lifting upward, she guided Rin to lift her mouth up and off Sesshomaru’s cock, a jiggling stream of his pre-cum and her saliva linking her lips to the head of him for a moment.  “It’s time, Rin.  Now, make room for me.”

            Reluctantly, Rin backed away from Sesshomaru, making room for Kikyo as she instructed.  Kikyo stepped off the bed and moved to stand between Sesshomaru’s muscular thighs.  Raising her hands to the clasp that held her strapless black bra closed, she unfastened it and let the restricting garment fall away, baring her full breasts to Sesshomaru completely.  Her 30-something body was mature and voluptuous, a delicious complement to Rin’s slender, 20-something youth.  With a hushed whisper, keeping her eyes on the daiyoukai’s throbbing, oozing cock, she glanced briefly at Rin and said: “Sutra.”

            Hurriedly, Rin retrieved Kikyo’s envelope of contraceptive sutras from the nightstand beside the bed and extracted one, peeling it away from its adhesive backing.  Aligning the rectangular sutra lengthwise vertically, she applied it to Kikyo’s flat belly, directly over her womb.  Kikyo shivered as she felt the sutra’s purifying magic enter her body, surrounding the heart of her womanhood and the very source of her fertility. 

            Now was the moment of truth.  Kikyo lowered her trembling hands to her tiny black G-string and began to work her way out of it, a short little striptease for Sesshomaru’s enjoyment.  A thick thread of her juicy female cream linked her hairless sex to the sexy garment’s black material as she pushed it down over her stockings.  Looking between her stocking-clad legs, Kikyo remarked: “God.  I’m already _sopping_.”  She then looked Sesshomaru right in his gorgeous golden eyes.  “I haven’t been this wet for a man in a _while_.”

            Stepping out of her pussy-soaked G-string, Kikyo chose to keep her gartered stockings, her glossy black heels, and even her glasses on in the interest of a bit of style for the camera.  She advanced on Sesshomaru as some kind of highly-evolved sexual predator, a female animal in heat _daring_ him to defy her sutra’s power and breed her, knock her up.  Kikyo knew that between herself and Rin, it was best that she had Sesshomaru first.  If the sutra failed and the coming act resulted in the conception of a child, then the significant amount of money she had saved up from her films’ revenue put her in an excellent position to take care of it in the manner it deserved.  In that case, Rin could still have Sesshomaru if he wore a condom.

            Kikyo straddled Sesshomaru’s big male hips, mounting him in the classic ‘cowgirl’ position.  She planted her black heels on the bed to either side of him, braced her hands on her knees, and spread her thighs wide to balance herself atop him.  She positioned her dripping pussy directly over his cock.  “ _Rin_ ,” she rasped, her head spinning from the thought of finally accepting Sesshomaru’s monstrous organ into her body.  “Guide him in.”

            Behind Kikyo, Rin knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed and reached between the miko director’s thighs and Sesshomaru’s to take hold of the daiyoukai’s huge, pulsing cock.  By her intimate position, the shared heat of their bodies was searing upon her arm.  Lifting Sesshomaru’s cock away from his lower abdomen until it pointed straight upward, she aimed its big male head to Kikyo’s beautiful pussy.  Kikyo could feel Sesshomaru’s heat washing against the most intimate part of her now and she reached down between her thighs, forming her fingers into an inverted ‘V’ to spread herself open for the daiyoukai’s entry.

            Kikyo lowered her hips bit by bit until she could feel Sesshomaru’s massive cockhead pressing directly against her pussy’s weeping outer gate.  Rin kept her hand on his massive organ all the while, stroking him continually to spread the creamy female juices dripping out of Kikyo up and down his throbbing length.  Finally, the miko director began to apply her weight onto her daiyoukai lover in earnest, the broad head of him pushing her pussy’s creamy pink flesh open further, further, and further until the rim of it slipped inside her with a silent, lubricated _pop_.

            His gleaming white teeth bared in ecstasy, Sesshomaru fisted the bedsheets beneath in two tight knots as Kikyo sank onto him.  He kept his eyes open, committing the sight of the beautiful miko filling herself with his cock to permanent memory.  Even with the soundproofing, Kikyo bit her lower lip to suppress her pants and moans as she took Sesshomaru deeper and deeper.  The walls of her pussy spread wide to accept his heavy girth and she gasped aloud when she felt him reach her cervix.  She managed to fit almost all of him inside her, just an inch or so of him left unsheathed.  As she released herself completely to gravity, seeking to take that last bit of him inside, she swore she could feel him nudging her womb _deeper_ into her belly.

            “ _Oh_ , _fuck_ ,” Kikyo hushed, panting from the intensity of the penetration and speaking as a true miko calling softly to the Kami above.  She stilled herself, her mons kissing against Sesshomaru’s lightly-haired base as she brushed a hand up and down her lower belly, trying to visualize the column of hard male flesh pulsing inside her.  She pictured the vibrant pink interior of her pussy stretched wide to contain him, her womb trembling against his crown.  “Fucking _God_.  You’re so big, so deep in me.  I feel your fucking _heart_ beating in me.  Do I…do I feel good for you, too?”

            “ _Absolutely,”_ Sesshomaru praised, almost without breath as savored the gripping texture of Kikyo’s rhythmic internal contractions.  A growl of male demonic sexuality flowed from his throat.  “ _Grrr_ …so _tight_.  I feel your heart, as well.  It drives your womb to quiver for me… _miko_.  I anticipate flooding it with my seed.  If your sutra fails, I imagine our child would be _beautiful_.”

            “I almost _don’t_ want my sutra to work, now,” Kikyo said.  Sesshomaru’s aura and demonic pheromones were driving her _wild_.  Already, she could feel herself perspiring, beads of sweat flowing down her temples, trickling down her spine.  Just being near him was stimulating enough, but now with his cock balls deep inside her, beating against her pussy’s inner walls and oozing pre-cum right up against her cervix, her body was _screaming_ at her to let him do what Nature commanded and give her a baby.  “But if it actually _doesn’t_ , I might let you do Kagome and Sango anyway.  They’re going to come their fucking _brains_ out with you.”

            Kikyo raised herself up Sesshomaru’s cock by a single, experimental inch, feeling the thick veins along his length sawing past her inner muscles.  The inch of him that slid out of her glistened with a heavy coat of her body’s natural lubricant and she sank back down to take him back inside her, his cock moving within her with an audible _gush_ of slippery suction.  She added another inch to her rise and fall, going higher and sinking farther with every successive stroke of her hips until she was taking his full length over and over.  The bedroom filled with a mixture of highly-erotic sounds: Sesshomaru’s groans, Kikyo’s mewls, and the _gush_ , _gush,_ g _ush_ of their bodies becoming one.

            Rin had a perfect view of the coital action, watching Kikyo’s beautiful pink pussy flesh glide up and down Sesshomaru’s hard male organ.  The clean, pink hole of the miko director’s ass twitched visibly with every deep penetration.  From the perspective of Kikyo’s camera as well as Sesshomaru’s, Kikyo’s full breasts bounced up and down, jiggling softly and rhythmically with her movements.  Leaning forward and bracing her hands on Sesshomaru’s sturdy chest, Kikyo tossed her sweaty hair over one shoulder and looked back behind her at Rin.  “Lick him, Rin,” she ordered to her receptionist with ferocious passion.  “Suck those big, beautiful nuts of his.  Worship them with your mouth.”

            Kikyo shallowed her strokes so that she descended onto Sesshomaru by only a few inches each time and for his own part, Sesshomaru spread his thighs further apart, giving Rin enough room to move her face in.  Keeping her lust-filled eyes open to absolutely fill her field of vision with hot, throbbing male and female flesh, she extended her tongue and licked the bulging underside of the daiyoukai porn star’s massive cock as it left Kikyo’s body, lathing it over the silky smooth, richly-veined texture and tasting a mixture of his pre-cum and the miko director’s pussy cream.  She braced one hand on the bed between Sesshomaru’s thighs to keep herself steady and she slid the other down her flat belly, slipping it into her underwear to play with her pussy and fuck herself with her fingers.

            Pressing a loving kiss to Sesshomaru’s cock, Rin worked her way downward to his big balls, suckling passionately at one, then the other through their smooth protective sac.  They were so big that she could hardly fit even one into her mouth completely and soon, she could barely move either one as they drew up tightly to his body.

            Kikyo felt Sesshomaru’s cock begin to swell and arch inside her, its throbbing becoming faster, more potent.  It was giving her the first jerking pulsations of male orgasm, a long, pulsating demonic climax that promised to be utterly _monumental_ for Sesshomaru and extremely _messy_ for the bed.  “You’re getting close,” she said, leaning further forward so that her breasts bounced right in his face.  “I can feel it.”

            “ _Yes_ ,” Sesshomaru confirmed to Kikyo with a gasp, his heartbeat quickening in his ears.  “The pressure builds within me.”  He grasped Kikyo’s trim, gartered waist with a hand and his muscles flexed beautifully as he thrust up into her to meet her strokes, pressing the head of his cock deep against her womb.  He could feel her cervix spasming open and closed in rapid, repeating intervals, laying the heart of her fertility bare to him for one scorching hot, fiercely intimate moment after another.

            Kikyo slowed her pumping with knowing precision, taking Sesshomaru to the very edge of his orgasm and holding him there.  “Rin, stop,” she ordered to her receptionist as she continued to worship Sesshomaru’s cock and balls with her mouth, masturbating at the same time.  “There’s another camera in the nightstand drawer.  Get it.”

            Rin obeyed immediately and stood up from behind Kikyo, the miko director’s female juices slathered and glistening all over her chin as she moved to the nightstand beside the bed.  Opening the drawer, she pulled out a second digital camera, one without a tripod.  “Now, Rin,” Kikyo instructed, riding Sesshomaru deep and slow to keep him stimulated without throwing him into his climax.  “Turn on the camera and start recording.  I’m going to make Sesshomaru come inside me, and you’re going to _film it_.”

            Eagerly, Rin did as Kikyo said.  She scrambled back to her spot behind the sexy miko director, between Sesshomaru’s open thighs, and set her camera to record, making _damned_ sure to get the lens cap off.  She focused on Sesshomaru’s cock as Kikyo pumped her pussy up and down its impressive length, the lovely miko’s hips beginning to move faster again.

            “Time to put this sutra to the test,” Kikyo said to Sesshomaru, patting a hand to her sutra-covered belly.  “Let me know when you’re ready.”

            Sesshomaru swallowed heavily, as if in thirst, and nodded.  “Lean over me.  Grasp the headboard,” he requested forcefully to Kikyo.

            Kikyo leaned over Sesshomaru as he wanted, grasping the bed’s headboard firmly, the elegant female muscles in her arms and shoulders flexing as she prepared herself for the hard, pumping end.  Her breasts hung directly over Sesshomaru’s silver-haired head and he gazed up at them in molten, golden-eyed pleasure as he began to thrust up into her again.  He grasped her waist with both hands, now, bracing his large feet on the floor to either side of Rin to get better leverage.  He moved faster, harder, giving himself over to his own need.  His balls barely moved now, despite the power in his thrusts, and he buried them right up against Kikyo’s ass again and again.  Kikyo’s ass, however, moved quite nicely, the perfect milky globes of it jiggling in perfect sync as her hips met his.  Sesshomaru savored these final moments, the heart-pounding crescendo of sensation crashing over his very soul as he verged on climaxing inside a willing woman’s body. 

            And then, Sesshomaru began to move with truly _demonic_ speed, the muscles in his hips and thighs flexing visibly as he hammered into Kikyo’s pussy from below to take himself over the edge.  The pressure that had built up within him suddenly began to _move_ and he pressed himself as deep inside the miko as he could manage, tossing his head back against his pillow and _snarling_ out loud: “I love my _JOB!_ ”  The crown of his cock flared against her womb and _erupted_ with one, massive gout of sperm-loaded daiyoukai cum after another.  Each clench of his demonic prostate, driven by the beat of his heart, pumped his creamy white seed clean through her cervix and directly into her womb, totally flooding it in just a few hard jolts of surging, ejaculating liquid pressure.

            Through her camera, Rin could clearly see the raw power in Sesshomaru’s orgasm.  His big balls quivering in their sac as their contents left them, the underside of his cock bucked out and sank back in over and over by the sheer amount of thick, white reproductive matter pumping through it.  Rin swore she could _hear_ Sesshomaru cumming, his cock beating with an obscene, repeating _ba-thwock, ba-thwock_ that had her heart beating with the same intensity.  Heavy globs of Sesshomaru’s semen escaped Kikyo’s body by sheer excess, trailing rapidly down his cock for the receptionist to see.  With a disbelieving cry, she orgasmed by proxy, her pussy clenching and weeping in her underwear, her womb aching for the same whitewashing treatment Kikyo’s was getting at that moment.

            Kikyo’s breath left her lungs, her heart seeming to stop cold between them as she felt Sesshomaru come inside her.  Briefly, her heartbeat was replaced by the throb of his cock, the rich, pumping pulse of his seed coursing right up into her fucking _ovaries_ , and she orgasmed silently again and again.  Her glasses misaligned over her eyes as she gazed at the bedroom ceiling, she breathed in again with a desperate gasp and released that breath as a keening, wide-eyed _wail_ of unimaginable female pleasure.  She came three or four times before she summoned the presence of mind to focus her miko senses and feel Sesshomaru’s seed for its youki power, not its orgasm-inducing heat or thickness.

            Gathering her wits about her, Kikyo visualized the reproductive spectacle detonating in her belly.  Screwing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth, she could ‘see’ billions, even _trillions_ of hyper-powerful daiyoukai sperm seeking out the precious female jewel of her egg.  The instant they left Sesshomaru’s body, they entered the area covered by her contraceptive sutra and the sutra began to _glow_ upon her belly, the black ink of its ideogram turning bright, purifying blue.  The sutra sapped Sesshomaru’s sperm of their motility on an individual basis, and by the time they reached Kikyo’s egg, none had the strength to pierce its outer membrane.  By the thousands, then the millions, they stopped moving and drifted away to be absorbed by the walls of Kikyo’s womb and fallopian tubes.  The sutra worked – even against an icon of demonic reproductive power like Sesshomaru and even without an etonogestrel implant backing it up, it _worked!_

            Trembling from the stress, exertion, and mind-bending pleasure of her near-impregnation, Kikyo slipped her hands off the bed’s headboard and slumped forward onto Sesshomaru, her breasts melding intimately to his chest and her heart racing right next to his.  His cock continued to jerk and shoot inside her, pushing out the last few ounces of his orgasm and keeping her pleasure going.  Panting deeply, she buried her face into one of his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her and soothe her.  Reeling from her own orgasm, Rin sat on the floor with her back to the foot of the bed, letting her head sink back onto the soft sheets behind her.  All three of them rested for a few minutes in total, comfortable silence.

            Sesshomaru woke first, stirring beneath Kikyo.  Opening his golden eyes to gaze at the bedroom’s white ceiling, he rose up beneath the miko director, his cock still quite long and thick inside her.  It kept his seed pent up deep in her pussy.  He eased her onto her back with commendable care and after giving her a sweet, appreciative kiss, he began to back himself out of her an inch at a time.  He shivered by the sensation, as _pulling out_ was almost too much for him to handle.  The head of his cock separated from her with a smacking _pop_ and pure, white semen came pouring out of her, flowing down between the taut globes of her rear and soaking into the bedsheets.  Kneeling at the edge of the bed between her open thighs, he sealed his mouth to her well-fucked cunt and began to _suck_ , using her body as a vessel with which to consume his own seed.

            Soon, Kikyo woke to the pleasurable sensation of Sesshomaru cleaning her up and eating her out at the same time.  Adjusting her glasses, she looked down between her legs to see his silver-haired head bobbing and rocking, his tongue lathing over her tender pussy flesh and writhing, twisting inside her vaginal canal.  Bonding with her innermost flesh and repairing it at the cellular level, the enzymes in his demonic saliva ensured that even after he gave her such a vigorous, big-dicked spearing, she wouldn’t be sore from it.

            Sesshomaru looked up from Kikyo’s pussy, his golden eyes trailing up along her belly and between her breasts to meet her smoky grey ones.  His chin dripping with her juices and his own seed, he pushed himself up onto his arms and slid forward to cover her body with his, letting her feel his rejuvenated erection pressing against her sutra-covered belly.  Looking down between their bodies to contemplate the magic seal she wore, he asked to her: “Did it work?” 

            Still swooning, Kikyo nodded, stroking a hand over Sesshomaru’s handsome face.  “Yes.  I can feel an egg ready and waiting in me.  You can probably smell how fertile I am right now.  Your sperm reached my egg very quickly, and _nothing_ happened.  The sutra works just fine, so you’re on for Kagome and Sango.  But first, do _Rin.”_

            Rin gave a soft ‘ _Mmm…?_ ’ at the sound of her name and woke more fully to the sensation of Sesshomaru pulling her onto the bed completely, laying her next to Kikyo as the miko director rested.  The lovely receptionist opened her eyes to see him opening her bra and she wiggled upon the bed to help him get her out of it.  Bare-chested beneath him now, she trembled in rising excitement as he bent down to kiss her, letting her taste the mixture of his seed and Kikyo’s fluids on his lips and tongue.  He began to kiss his way down her neck and chest, pausing to suckle at her modest breasts, then moved further downward, over her flat stomach as he knelt between her thighs.

            Sesshomaru eased Rin’s underwear down her hips, peeling it away from her sopping cunt and working it down her legs.  Stripping it off her feet and tossing it away, he pushed her knees apart, spreading her thighs wide.  Without hesitation, he buried his head between them to take her pussy with his mouth, lapping and suckling at its delicious, silky pink tissues and the hooded pearl of her clit.

            Moaning happily and glancing into the ‘eye’ of Kikyo’s tripod-mounted camera with half-lidded eyes, Rin thrust a hand down between her legs to weave it into Sesshomaru’s silver hair, lifting her hips off the bed to thrust her pussy up into his mouth and fuck his face.  She climaxed with very little provocation, the elegant female orifice hidden between her clit and the opening to her vagina spitting hot jets of tangy female fluid into Sesshomaru’s mouth.  The daiyoukai lapped up everything she produced for him, slipping his long demonic tongue up inside her to lathe the tip of it right over the smooth, rubbery mouth of her womb.  He transmitted his demonic sexual energy directly to her core and she came all over again.

            Feeling strong enough to move again, Kikyo removed herself from the bed as Sesshomaru worked Rin with his mouth, leaving her camera’s field of view as she moved behind it.  She reached down to her nightstand and drew a second contraceptive sutra from the envelope laying on top of it.  Moving back into her camera’s view and crawling onto the bed on the side opposite the camera, she removed the sutra from its backing and applied it to Rin’s belly, knowing now that it would work as intended.

            “Fuck her, Sesshomaru,” Kikyo commanded, folding her legs beneath her to sit beside Rin and reaching down to brush sweaty strands of the lovely receptionist’s hair away from her eyes.  “Give it to her good and hard, like you did with me.”

            Obeying Kikyo as an actor obeying his director’s creative vision, Sesshomaru stood between Rin’s thighs, lifting one of them up and slipping her calf over one of his shoulders.  Holding her leg there, he gave her upper body a quarter turn to one side, so that she faced Kikyo’s camera directly.  Taking hold of his cock with his other hand, he fisted it back to full size and hardness, pressing its broad head to her weeping sex.  He rubbed it into her slit, relishing in how her silky pink petals glided over him.  Then, he leaned over her, applying his weight onto to his cock little by little, watching her pussy spread open wider and wider to accept him, until finally, he slipped inside her with a well-lubricated _pop_.  He had just claimed his second pussy of the day and he gave up a passionate groan for his appreciation of the gods’ obvious favor.

            Rin panted as Sesshomaru eased forward, filling her up a little bit at a time.  She’d never had such a large, powerful male.  She’d been with youkai, ones like a fox demon named Shippo and a wind demon named Byakuya, but Sesshomaru outclassed them in every way.  She felt the walls of her pussy spreading wider than ever before, the head of him soon coming to rest against her cervix.  The full depth of her pussy was now _packed_ with hard, throbbing daiyoukai cock.

            Sesshomaru went slow at first, working Rin’s delicate body into familiarity with his much larger, stronger one.  “You feel so _good_ , Rin,” he whispered with hushed Japanese baritone, pulling out carefully and grinding back into her, over and over.  His thrusts were slow but powerful, causing her breasts to bounce gently upon her chest as he took her.  The sound of his cock pumping back and forth within her sheath was a rhythmic, sopping wet _gush, gush, gush_.

            Orgasm came to Rin very quickly, her breath hitching and pussy convulsing for Sesshomaru to feel.  He leaned over her, pressing her thigh back against her shoulder to practically fold her in half.  The new position allowed him to go deeper, the head of his cock nudging at her womb much more insistently.  Closing his golden eyes, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, adding the simple, consensual intimacy of a kiss to their joining.

            Rin mewled softly as she dueled her tongue with Sesshomaru’s.  She could feel his cock beginning to throb within her, getting bigger and harder with every stroke.  As he pulled away, a thin string of their shared saliva linked their tongues, breaking when the distance between their mouths became too great.  Settling his upper body upright again, he clasped her thigh to his chest as he began to move harder, faster, his heart speeding up in his tapered ears as another peak threatened him.

            Rin recognized the strain on Sesshomaru’s face, seeing the tension in his gorgeous muscles.  “ _Yes_.  Yes, _please_.  Give it to me,” she begged of him.

            “Yes, Sesshomaru,” Kikyo agreed beside Rin.  She looked directly into Sesshomaru’s eyes as she massaged a breast and pumped her pussy with her fingers.  “Do it.  _Fill her up!”_

            With two beautiful women demanding him to give up his seed, Sesshomaru sped up his rhythm much more to take himself into climax.  Moving faster, he moved less deeply, gripping Rin’s waist tightly and giving her a series of shallow, pumping jabs to let her pussy’s molten internal contractions suck him off.  Feeling his seed begin to move, he buried the head of his cock to her cervix and held himself there as he came.  Hot, creamy cum burst out of him in strong, repeating spurts, flooding her womb in just a few messy shots.

            Rin cried out as she felt Sesshomaru erupt inside her.  She wasn’t a miko like Kikyo or Kagome, but she could definitely feel the unbridled _power_ in his demon seed.  Her womb drank deeply of it until it simply couldn’t hold any more.  The underside of his cock beat savagely against her vagina’s posterior wall by the ejaculations searing through it.  They were seemingly endless, jet after jet, spurt after spurt until his thick, white cream was oozing out of her around him, running down her rear and soaking into the bed.  Now, the bedsheets were probably ruined and/or _pregnant_.

            As with Kikyo’s sutra, the sutra Rin wore glowed upon her belly and thwarted Sesshomaru from impregnating her.  Billions of daiyoukai sperm made a fruitless attempt on the receptionist’s egg, each one shot down by an impossibly-accurate death ray of merciless miko energy.  Shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, Sesshomaru pulled out of Rin with a hot, smacking _pop_ , and a heavy flood of his cum followed him out of her to ruin the bedsheets even further.  An attentive lover, he closed in to give Rin a thankful kiss, then knelt between her thighs to claim her pussy with his mouth.  He drank his seed out of her as he had done with Kikyo, his larynx recoiling with every gulp that flowed down his throat.  After she was clean, he continued to service her until she came in his face again.

            Leaving the bed, Kikyo recovered her second camera from the place on the bedroom floor where Rin had set it earlier.  She stopped the recording to save memory space and reviewed the recorded footage.  There, in the camera’s little LCD screen, she saw a perfect closeup of herself riding Sesshomaru, his big, beautiful cock disappearing into her cunt and reappearing, over and over.  After a few more seconds of good, hard pounding, he came inside her, pumping his seed deep into her.  Though the sound was rather tinny, the camera’s high resolution allowed Rin to capture every detail of Sesshomaru’s orgasm – the visible, bucking pulse of his cock and the huge amounts of real daiyoukai cum pouring out of her around him were the standouts of this most excellent ‘money shot.’  Kikyo simply couldn’t wait to use her best equipment to capture Kagome and Sango getting drilled and filled in such a way.

            Luckily for Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kikyo, the bedroom had an attached bathroom.  All three took a hot, soapy shower, cleansing their bodies of the sweaty, sticky aftermath of hard sex.  They showered together, and under the pleasant warmth of the shower spray, their bodies lubricated with soap, this arrangement quickly led to the daiyoukai returning to monstrous erection and nailing each woman all over again.  He pumped them full of cum until the thick, white fluid ran down their inner thighs, slipping off their wet skin to be lost in the shower drain.

            Wisely, Kikyo kept some replacement underwear, of both the male and female variety, in the bedroom’s dresser.  Once she, Sesshomaru, and Rin were dressed, she directed her receptionist to go home for the day and ‘recuperate,’ while she and Sesshomaru left the office bedroom for the main studio.

 

**-To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you, everyone, for the great feedback for the first chapter!  I hope you enjoy this one as much.

**The Shoot**

**Chapter 2**

 

            From Reiki Films’ administrative building, where Kikyo’s office and ‘audition’ bedroom were located, only a short walk on the open-air pavement outside the building lay between Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and the main studio.  The studio was a sprawling building with few walls inside, a converted warehouse that offered plenty of floor space for the construction of film sets.  When combined with some inexpensive ‘green screen’ work, the studio’s backlot allowed for reasonably convincing outdoor shots.  Approaching one of the studio warehouse’s side doors with Sesshomaru walking at her side, Kikyo saw that Kagome’s car and Sango’s were in their parking spots – her two top actresses had already arrived and, as ever, she appreciated their punctuality.

            In the open air of the parking lot outside the studio warehouse, with his sensitive sense of smell, Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and Sango’s scents immediately.  He smelled nothing but good things: health, strength, cleanliness, and _fertility_.  To his invigoration, each woman was definitely ‘in season,’ so in lieu of normal contraceptives, Kikyo was wise to have devised a means to neutralize his demon seed.  The daiyoukai had spent about an hour fucking Kikyo and Rin, filling their wombs and pussies to overflowing twice each between a round in the director’s office bedroom and another in the shower.  Already, though, his balls and other male organs had replaced all that he had shot and his cock was stirring in his slacks at the thought of having Kagome and Sango.  Kikyo and Rin, the _appetizer_ , were delicious, but now, it was time for the main course, and Sesshomaru was _hungry_.

            However, Sesshomaru’s excitement for doing Kagome and Sango was not entirely based on his interpretation of their scents, or even his rampant demonic sex drive.  As Rin had seen all of his films, he had seen all of _theirs_.  He knew there wasn’t much limit to what they were willing to do on camera. 

            The daiyoukai knew Sango for her wild ‘bukkake queen’ films, in which up to a dozen handsome, well-endowed men, mostly of youkai lineage, would stand in a circle around her and masturbate to deliver powerful ejaculations all over her body, totally drenching her in their thick, white semen.  They soaked her in cum to the point that she had to wring her hair out afterward.  Kagome’s films were relatively tamer, but equally exciting: she specialized in very passionate, one-on-one encounters done in almost ‘softcore’ fashion, except for highly-explicit shots of her male partners penetrating her and reaching powerful orgasms inside her.  Usually, her partners wore condoms, denying her the sensation of their seed exploding directly against her innermost flesh, but she made up for it somewhat by making a show of carefully extracting the cum-filled condoms from their softening cocks and drinking their creamy liquid contents.

            Beyond just their physical beauty and their commitment to ‘performing,’ Sesshomaru most admired Kagome and Sango for their professionalism and discipline in separating their personal lives from their working ones.  Their sexual behavior did not extend past the camera, or at least it did not extend beyond their own bedrooms.  In public, they were as polite and decorous as any.  Sesshomaru understood how InuYasha, with his lesser degree of self-control, had not been able to keep his eyes or his hands off them, and he pitied him for it, knowing that his indiscretion had cost him a great opportunity for both pleasure and career advancement.

            Stepping into the warehouse behind Kikyo, Sesshomaru awed at the splendor of the film set inside.  The film in which Kikyo was about to direct him was set in 16th century Japan, so the miko’s talented film crew had erected several rooms of intricate shoji walls, with tatami mats and polished hardwood planking laid down over the warehouse’s gritty concrete floor.  It replicated the interior of an upscale Shinto shrine from the Sengoku period.  For the exterior of the fictional shrine, Kikyo’s post-production team would use matte paintings and the green screen.

            All around the set, Kikyo’s crew continued to work, with gaffers managing the lighting and electrical cables to conceal them inside or underneath the set’s structure.  Carpenters erected and modified walls where the gaffers needed.  The lovely miko director led Sesshomaru through the noisy echo of saws and power tools to a relatively quieter section of the studio warehouse.  There, some temporary walls had been put up to create dressing rooms and a small actors’ lounge.

            Several feet before he and Kikyo reached the lounge’s door, Sesshomaru became acutely aware of a passive, yet powerful field of reiki emanating from the other side.  It was not threatening to him, as it seemed to radiate with pleasant, very positive ‘vibes.’  He assumed that field to be Kagome’s and he imagined her and Kikyo to be quite close. Evidently, they did much together, having grown up together, gone through miko training together, and gone into the same general line of work together, ending up working at the same adult film studio.

            Kikyo and Sesshomaru entered the lounge to find Kagome and Sango chatting happily with one another, reviewing their scripts over coffee.  The two actresses sat at a round, folding break table, their backs to the lounge door.  Given the noise of the film crew working just a few yards away and their own conversation, they didn’t immediately hear or notice Kikyo and Sesshomaru approaching.

            Sesshomaru felt his heart pick up speed as he laid his golden eyes on Kagome and Sango in person for the first time.  As Kikyo and Rin found him even more impressive in person than on film, the daiyoukai was taken aback by the real-world beauty of Kikyo’s two top actresses.  They both wore their hair long, but each in their own, unique style.  Kagome’s hair was an unbound, distinctively messy raven mane that reached the mid-point of her back with a cool, bluish sheen, her bangs a thick, wild fringe that belied her level-headed personality.  Conversely, the sexually wilder Sango wore her hair more neatly, the bulk of its brown-black mass gathered into a high, waist-length ponytail, her bangs clipped evenly and parted into two equal halves to complement her squared-off forelocks.

            Since they were on studio grounds, away from prying eyes, and intended to get into costume soon, Kagome and Sango dressed much more casually than Sesshomaru or Kikyo, each actress wearing sandals, a skimpy pair of grey lounge shorts, and a black t-shirt with Reiki Films’ logo printed in white on the back.  The logo was the Japanese ideogram for ‘reiki,’ 霊気.  To Sesshomaru’s pleasure, their shirts fit tightly to bring out their voluptuous figures.  In the adult film world, the amount of work an actor or actress got was very much dependent on their physical ‘assets.’  Porn, at its core, was all about sexual objectification, and the more suited the performer’s body to such objectification, the better.  Being a daiyoukai, Sesshomaru knew he was blessed with god-like beauty, endowment, and performance, and he could see that Kagome and Sango were quite blessed, as well.  Kagome’s breasts were sizable C-cups and Sango’s were even larger, easily a set of Ds.  The rest of their bodies were delightfully soft, curvy, and toned, getting Sesshomaru quite eager to feel them pressed up against him in intimate circumstances.

            Once Sesshomaru and Kikyo were close enough, Kagome noticed them in her peripheral vision and turned her head to look at them more fully.  Her eyes met Sesshomaru’s golden ones and immediately, the towering daiyoukai could _see_ the power in her.  To him, her eyes were as glittering sapphires, taking his breath with their reiki-fueled glow.  Her lips curled into a beaming smile and she turned to Sango, nudging her fellow actress to get her attention.

            Sango looked at Sesshomaru next and her chocolate brown eyes narrowed with sultry approval, seeming to darken with desire at the sight of him.  She and Kagome scooted their chairs back and stood up from their break table, stepping toward Sesshomaru and Kikyo to stop at a respectable distance from them and greet them properly.  Each actress clasped her hands in front of her and gave a deep, highly respectful bow, which Sesshomaru and Kikyo returned.

            “Takahashi Kenshiro,” Kikyo began, pulling out of her bow after a few polite moments.  She addressed Sesshomaru formally for the sake of Kagome and Sango.  “This is Aozaki Sango.”  Kikyo gestured first to Sango, then to Kagome.  “And this is Higurashi Kagome, my sister.”

            “It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Takahashi,” Kagome said as she rose from her bow, smiling warmly and blushing at the thought of what she would soon be doing with the daiyoukai before her.  Her voice was very soft and melodic, like Kikyo’s.  Despite the sexual nature of her occupation, her voice seemed to carry _purity_ , as if the reiki flowing in her body could manifest itself into sound.

            “Good afternoon, Mr. Takahashi,” Sango said, expressing sentiments similar to Kagome’s.  Compared to Kagome’s voice, Sango’s was richer and huskier.  Her sound was that of a woman who greatly anticipated sex when she could sense it was near.  She legitimately enjoyed it, even _craved_ it in whatever form it took, craving her own pleasure and that of her partners.  This was a useful trait for her bukkake films.

            Sango and Sesshomaru exited their bows at the same time and the daiyoukai porn star gave both her and Kagome a stoic smile.  “It’s nice to meet you, as well.  Both of you.  Please, call me Sesshomaru.  Do either of you have a ‘performing’ name you prefer?”

            Kagome and Sango glanced at each other, smiling knowingly.  Kagome spoke on behalf of herself and Sango.  “We’ve taken to calling each other by the characters we play into today’s shoot.  I’m ‘Miko,’ and Sango here is ‘Taijiya.’”

            “Priestess and demon slayer.  _Hn._  Natural foils for a demon such as myself,” Sesshomaru commented.

            “Sesshomaru has read today’s script, but he hasn’t had the time to really learn his dialogue, given the situation,” Kikyo said to Kagome and Sango.  “Therefore, he’ll need all our help today.”

            “Of course, we’ll be happy to help however we can,” Kagome replied.

            “Thank you.  But about the ‘situation,’” Sesshomaru began, taking the opportunity to explore a subject that had been on his mind ever since Kikyo first contacted him.  “I apologize for my brother’s behavior.  I understand he made some _unwanted_ advances toward you.”

            Kagome’s pleasant expression sobered, as did Sango’s.  “Yes, he did,” the miko confirmed.  “We put up with it, at first.  After all, this is a porn studio, so quite literally, sex is in the air almost all the time.  And being a half-demon, InuYasha was much more sensitive to that smell than a regular human, so he was always frisky.  I guess it was bad enough for him that he couldn’t restrain himself.  But gradually, we got tired of his grabbing and touching and when we stopped playing along, he started going after Rin, our receptionist.  That’s when Kikyo canned him.”

            “You know that Rin isn’t _unwilling_ to ‘play’ at work, but she simply didn’t want InuYasha,” Kikyo said to Sesshomaru.  “Around here, ‘no’ still means ‘no.’”  The director looked to Kagome and Sango.  “Girls, as a favor to him, Sesshomaru has asked that we not say anything about InuYasha’s behavior to anyone outside ourselves.  For the sake of being as accommodating as possible, I agreed in your place.  I hope this is okay with you.”

            “Yes, it’s okay,” Kagome agreed.  Sango followed with: “Yeah, no problem.”

            “Good,” Kikyo smiled, nodding at Sesshomaru, to which Sesshomaru replied with a stoic, thankful nod.  “Now, shall we get to work?”

            Sango smiled darkly.  “Define ‘work.’”

            Kikyo smoky grey eyes glimmered knowingly.  Sango had no idea what she and Kagome were in for, as the miko director had learned first-hand that sex with Sesshomaru was not something a woman merely enjoyed, but _survived_.  She ordered to both women at once: “Go and get into costume.  I’ll show Sesshomaru to his dressing room.  Sesshomaru, please follow me.”

            Eager to begin filming, Kagome and Sango left the lounge for their dressing room while Kikyo showed Sesshomaru to his.  The dressing rooms were similar in construction to the lounge, with one standing to either side of it.  They were made up of three temporary walls placed along the studio warehouse’s permanent wall, its floor left as bare cement.  Following Kikyo, Sesshomaru entered the one assigned to him and found that it contained a mirrored vanity stocked with a wide variety beauty and grooming products; of course, being so naturally beautiful, he needed none of them.  A wheeled costume rack standing along one wall held dozens of occupation-themed outfits such as replica military uniforms, 16th/17th century Japanese noble’s clothes, an astronaut’s spacesuit, a race car driver’s jumpsuit, and the classic cultured, refined secret agent’s tuxedo.  However, what caught Sesshomaru’s attention most was the costume arranged upon a mannequin standing in one of the dressing room’s corners, opposite the vanity.

            Kikyo smiled as she saw where Sesshomaru was looking.  The daiyoukai looked over a shoulder at her, seeing the pleased expression on her face, and pointed at the costume.  “ _This_ must be mine,” he concluded.

            Placed upon the mannequin as Sesshomaru would wear it, the costume was a long hakama and billowing-sleeved haori made of very fine, white silk, intricate hexagonal patterns sewn into it with red silken thread.  Over the haori lay a steel armor cuirass with a highly-polished, baked-on black finish.  Four tapered plates hung from the main chest piece in articulated joints to protect the wearer’s rear, hips, and groin, while a single, spiked pauldron covered the left shoulder.  Clearly hammer-forged, the pauldron was solidly connected to the cuirass’ upper edge by several heavy rivets, decorated with red tassels.  The final piece of the costume was the decorative sash that encircled the cuirass’ waistline, a length of gold-and-violet silk made in a lovely swirling pattern.

            Sesshomaru approached his costume to admire it more closely.  Altogether, it seemed to radiate fighting strength and great nobility, how a 16th century Japanese daimyo would dress when marching at the vanguard of his army.  The daiyoukai reached out to touch and lift the armor cuirass, surprised at its weight.  “This isn’t a fake.  This is actual steel,” he noted to Kikyo.

            “Yes, I got a local blacksmith to make this armor,” Kikyo said.  “Getting a plastic lookalike would have been lighter and much cheaper, but real steel plate moves much more believably on film.  May I…help you dress?”

            “Please,” Sesshomaru accepted.  He had no objections to getting undressed in front of Kikyo.  She was his director and he would soon have to undress in front of her anyway while he performed with Kagome and Sango.  And furthermore, he’d already fucked her twice.  Right then, so soon after their encounters in her office bedroom and the attached shower, she still carried some of his seed deep inside her.

            Kikyo closed the dressing room door and pressed the metal button on its knob to lock it.  Sesshomaru unbuttoned his polo and stripped out of it and his white undershirt at once, baring his powerful, beautiful upper body to the miko director for the second time that day.  He knew the effect he had her, as he heard her breathing and heartbeat pick up speed.  He smelled a faint trace of her arousal already, but he could tell she was actively trying to keep herself under control.

            Kikyo untied the golden sash around Sesshomaru’s armor and lay it over a shoulder, then lifted the armor off its haori-covered mannequin to lay it on a nearby couch.  This required a little bit of effort on her part; she was lifting the armor from about her own chest height and it weighted nearly fifty pounds.  Once the armor was out of the way, she opened the haori beneath, removed it from the mannequin, and lay it on her shoulder with the sash.

            By this time, Sesshomaru had slipped out of his slacks, shoes, and socks, leaving himself clad in only his underwear.  As she began to remove the white hakama of his costume from the mannequin, Kikyo glanced at the boxers he wore.  “Lose the boxers, too,” she said to him.

            Sesshomaru did as Kikyo said and stripped himself of his last bit of clothing to stand fully nude before her.  “Will I wear anything beneath the hakama?” he asked.

            “Yes,” Kikyo answered, pulling Sesshomaru’s hakama down the mannequin’s hips.  “ _This_.”

            Beneath the white hakama, Kikyo’s mannequin wore a tiny white _fundoshi_ , drawing a laugh from Sesshomaru.  He knew what a fundoshi was, of course.  It was basically a little thong for men, but still, he asked: “What is _that_ , an _eyepatch?_ ”

            “Well, on _you_ it’ll look like one,” Kikyo said with a chuckle, eyeing Sesshomaru’s cock and balls and picturing the fundoshi struggling to contain them.  Even flaccid, he was impressive, but he was becoming _less_ flaccid by the second.

            Sesshomaru looked down at his growing erection with some bashfulness.  “I’m sorry,” he apologized.  “Being around so many lovely women today has me quite excited.  I must admit I’m very attracted to Kagome and Sango, as well as yourself.”

            Removing Sesshomaru’s hakama and then his fundoshi from the mannequin, Kikyo looked at the fundoshi, then at the daiyoukai’s swelling cock with a frown.  “You’re not going to fit in this thing if you’re _hard_ ,” she concluded.  Her lips began to stretch and curl into a sexy smile, her eyes glowing with indecent thoughts.  “Maybe I can make you go _soft_ again?”

            Sesshomaru recognized the gleam in Kikyo’s eyes and he was helpless but to smile back at her.  Cocking his head, he asked: “What would you be willing to do?”

            “What _wouldn’t_ I do?” Kikyo shot back.  “But let’s keep this simple.”

            Kikyo tossed the pieces of Sesshomaru’s costume onto the couch beside his armor and shrugged off her burgundy blazer, tossing it onto the couch as well.  She wiggled out of her skirt and discarded her blouse to get herself down to just her bra, panties, and stockings in very little time.  Sesshomaru took his cock in hand and began to stroke himself to the sight of Kikyo in her state of near nudity, bringing himself to full, eleven-inch erection with just a few glides of his fist.

            Boldly, Kikyo strode forward to close the distance between herself and Sesshomaru, throwing her arms around his neck and raising herself onto the tips of her toes to kiss him.  Contained within the cups of her bra, her breasts pressed intimately against the smooth, male panes of his chest.  Closing his golden eyes as the miko director drank her kiss from him, the aroused daiyoukai released his cock and slipped the hand he’d been using to pleasure himself around her waist and pull her to him.  Moving his hips against hers, he pumped his cock against her belly until pre-cum began to lubricate the friction.

            Feeling his balls getting tense, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and broke the kiss he shared with Kikyo, his breathing harsh and husky.  “I want to be in you again,” he whispered, to which Kikyo could only nod her agreement.  Pulling away from him reluctantly, she hurried back over to the couch and reached into one of her blazer’s pockets to retrieve the envelope of her contraceptive sutras.  She knew they worked now, and so she was completely willing to give Sesshomaru what he wanted.  Her hands trembled as she peeled a sutra away from its backing, applying it to her belly.  Turning around to face Sesshomaru again and wearing her sutra for him to see, she divested herself of her bra and her panties.  She retained only her stockings, heels, and glasses.

            Moving to stand directly before Sesshomaru again, Kikyo asked of him: “How are we going to _do_ this?” She spoke with a quiver in her sultry voice, keeping her voice down so that Kagome, Sango, and the film crew wouldn’t hear, though the continued sound of power tools in the warehouse would have made sure of that already.  Still, though the dressing room had four walls, it didn’t have a ceiling; anyone with a ladder or a halfway-decent jumping ability could look over the top of the walls to see what she and Sesshomaru were doing.  Looking around the dressing room frantically, she added: “There’s no bed in here.”

            Flashing Kikyo a sexy, fanged grin, Sesshomaru gave his answer.  “This Sesshomaru needs no _bed_.”

            Sesshomaru grasped Kikyo’s waist with both hands, lifting her off her feet with ridiculous ease.  She weighed as nothing to his daiyoukai strength.  “Open,” he commanded.  Putting her arms around his neck again to steady herself, the miko director opened her thighs as widely as she could and slipped them around his waist, hooking her ankles behind his back. 

            With his cock fully erect and pointing straight up into the air, Sesshomaru adjusted Kikyo’s position until her pussy pulsed and wept directly over his cock’s big, broad head, allowing him to feel her most intimate heat radiating against him.  Looking right into her eyes, he lowered her hips until her pussy petals kissed and suckled directly at him.  He teased them both in this way for a few moments, grinding the miko director’s core up and down his cock’s head just enough that he verged on penetrating her, then backing off, over and over.  He did this to work himself up to his maximum size and hardness, as well as to get her creaming, sopping wet for him.

            At last, Sesshomaru lowered Kikyo onto his cock in earnest, groaning through his nose with a restrained _‘Nnngh…’_ as her pussy drank him in.  He could feel her inner muscles parting to accept him, rippling and flexing at the same time to encourage him ever deeper.  The head of his cock met the mouth of her womb and he stilled, holding her in place on him to let her adjust to his size.

            “So fucking _big,_ ” Kikyo hushed, her eyes gimlet with pleasure behind her glasses as she gave Sesshomaru a short, sweet kiss, then buried her face into one of his shoulders.

            For his own part, Sesshomaru relished in Kikyo’s heat, wetness, and rippling internal suction.  “You feel so _good_ , miko,” he praised in return.  “Is your sister as tight?”

            “ _Tighter_ ,” Kikyo replied breathlessly, kissing and nipping at Sesshomaru’s shoulder, then at the side of his neck.  “Now, do me.  Fucking _use_ me.  Use me to get yourself off.”

            Sesshomaru gripped Kikyo’s waist more tightly and moved her up his cock by a few inches, letting gravity pull her back down until her cervix shifted against him.  With him standing up and her wrapped around him, the only things holding her up were his hands and the sheer solid rigidity of his cock.  He added a few inches to the penetration each time until he was giving and withdrawing his full length, using Kikyo’s entire body as a living sex toy with which to masturbate.  Holding on tight to him as he pumped deeply into her, the director concentrated her reiki about her, her gaze becoming distant and her eyes beginning to glow as she summoned her mysterious miko powers.

            Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango sat in front of their vanities in their shared dressing room, adjusting their hair and applying some touch-ups to their makeup.  They wore very little to begin with, using only a little lip gloss and a dash of facial powder for the sake of better light reflection for Kikyo’s cameras.  Sango went a step further and applied some rosy pink eyeliner to her eyes, giving herself a little more visual distinction from Kagome.

            By this point, both actresses had stripped out of their shorts and shirts and exchanged their usual, 21st-century bra and panties for underwear more appropriate for the 16th-century.  Each woman wore a tight chest wrap over her ample breasts and a female fundoshi as scandalous as Sesshomaru’s male one.  The tiny undergarments covered their female mounds in a narrow ‘V’ and covered next to nothing in the rear, leaving their luscious asses out on proud display.

            As Kagome leaned in close to her mirror to apply mascara to her eyelashes, she ‘heard’ Kikyo speak into her mind.  _“Kagome,”_ Kikyo spoke telepathically to get her sister’s attention.

            Kagome’s beautiful blue eyes widened with a bit of surprise, but she made no sound to indicate it.  She responded to Kikyo via telepathy.  _“Kikyo?  What’s up?”_

            Kikyo and Kagome had trained as mikos together, learning to harness their reiki for a variety of applications, short-distance telepathy being one of them.  For long-distance communication, things like cell phones, computers, or even the mail were still necessary, but at distances of up to roughly 50 yards, the two women could talk to each other in ‘full duplex’ fashion in total silence.

            “ _Sesshomaru is fucking me right now,”_ Kikyo said to Kagome, much to Kagome’s surprise and amusement.  “ _I initiated it…he was pretty hard from meeting you and Sango and I need to get him soft enough to fit into his fundoshi.  Want to feel?”_

            “ _Sure,”_ Kagome replied.  She set her mascara down onto her vanity and sat back in her chair, closing her eyes to prepare herself for the flood of sensations Kikyo would soon unleash on her.  Beyond speech delivered through telepathy, each woman could use that same telepathic connection to share her emotions and physical sensations with the other.

            Kikyo began transmitting what she felt into Kagome’s mind and suddenly, Kagome could feel _everything_.  She felt as if Sesshomaru wasn’t a few rooms over, but directly between her legs, pumping away into _her_ cunt, not Kikyo’s.  Her pussy immediately began to flood over with lubrication and her womb trembled as if the head of the daiyoukai’s cock was pounding against it.  The miko actress couldn’t help but moan aloud, getting Sango’s attention.

            “Kagome?” Sango asked, wondering if her co-star hadn’t been masturbating while she had been applying her makeup.

            Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sango, her chest heaving and heart pounding within it.  “Kikyo is fucking Sesshomaru!” she gasped, eliciting a dumbfounded look from Sango.  “She’s ‘sharing’ it with me.  Miko powers, you know?  I can feel it like he’s doing me, not her.  _Oh God…_ he’s _incredible!_ ”

            Sango turned in her seat to face Kagome directly.  “Can you share it with _me_ , too?” she asked with great interest.

            “Yes,” Kagome answered, panting softly.  Sitting up straight again, she turned in her seat to face Sango, extending a hand to her.  “Take my hand.”

            Sango grasped Kagome’s hand as the miko instructed and the stream of sensation Kikyo fed to Kagome entered her mind, as well.  “Oh, _fuck!_ ” Sango cursed, suddenly feeling the size, strength, and hardness of Sesshomaru’s cock for herself.

            Overcome with passion, Kagome leaned forward and took Sango’s lips with hers in a hungry, girl-on-girl kiss that she regretted Sesshomaru and Kikyo couldn’t see.  Sango had no reservations about getting physical with another woman, having performed with the legendary wind demon _Yuri_ actress Kagura in a few of her earlier films.  Naturally sexually aggressive, she stood up and pulled Kagome onto her feet, exchanging further kisses with her and maintaining the telepathic connection though continued physical contact as she walked them both back to the couch sitting near their vanities.  They tumbled back onto the couch together, with Sango on her back and Kagome lying on top of her between her legs.

            Back in Sesshomaru’s dressing room, the daiyoukai picked up his pace, pumping Kikyo onto his cock harder and faster, ruthlessly seeking his own pleasure.  Her creamy female juices dripped freely out of her around him, building a small, glistening puddle on the cement between his feet.  The miko director moved her head from the daiyoukai’s broad shoulder and pressed her forehead to his.  “Kagome can feel all of this,” she confessed.  “I’m sharing this with her by telepathy.”

            Not so far gone into his passion that he became a mindless, rutting beast, Sesshomaru grasped the significance of Kikyo’s revelation immediately.  “Fascinating,” he said.  “The many talents of the modern miko.  If Kagome can feel this, then let her consider this as a _sample_ of what I intend to do to her today.  Now, tilt your head back.”

            Kikyo tilted her head back as Sesshomaru wanted, giving her throat to him.  The dog-like part of Sesshomaru’s dog demon mind took great pleasure from this act.  To expose one’s throat was a sign of submission and trust, trust he would not abuse.  The daiyoukai leaned his silver-haired head in to press his lips to Kikyo’s throat, right over her hammering pulse point.   Knowing that Kagome could hear him in the telepathic sense, he spoke to Kikyo and Kagome at once: “ _Feel_ me, miko.  Feel what this Sesshomaru can do to you!”

            With his rough, dog-like demon tongue, Sesshomaru took a nice, long lick at Kikyo’s throat, feeling her life beating through her carotid artery.  The pressure of orgasm pumping upward into his cock from deep within him, he finished with a frenzy of hard, deep thrusts into her body.  Planting his balls squarely against her ass, he held himself there as he came, his seed bursting out of him in a volcanic explosion of liquid heat that flooded her womb instantly.

            Back in their dressing room, Kagome and Sango writhed and pumped against one another on their couch, their pleasure linked with Kikyo’s.  Then, as Sesshomaru came inside Kikyo, the two actresses stilled abruptly, breasts pressed together and trembling in each other’s arms, their eyes wide as they felt his cum pumping out of him.  Right then, all they could hear was the pounding of their hearts and the heartbeat-like _thwack, thwack, thwack_ of thick, white semen blasting against creamy pink uterine and vaginal tissue.  The same orgasm rocked Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango all at once, with Kikyo’s pussy flexing around Sesshomaru’s cock while Kagome’s and Sango’s wept and pulsed between their thighs, utterly soaking their clean, white fundoshi.

            Sesshomaru’s seed oozed out of Kikyo’s pussy around his cock, dripping onto the cement floor between his feet to join the puddle of vaginal fluids already there.  Pumping her up and down him to milk out his last few ejaculations within her, he turned and walked to his dressing room’s vanity, carefully setting the miko director’s rear down onto it.  Kissing her to comfort her after using her so roughly, he pulled out of her gently and knelt between her open legs to take her sex with his mouth, drinking his seed out of her to clean her.

            Now, Kagome and Sango felt as if Sesshomaru was eating them out, as well.  They clasped together in a warm, post-coital afterglow, rubbing and pumping against each other, giggling with each pass of the daiyoukai’s phantom tongue.  Several small orgasms came to each of them in this way and both women knew they would need new fundoshi afterward.

            Once Kikyo was clean and having spent himself inside her, Sesshomaru felt himself go soft enough that he could fit into his tiny male fundoshi.  He slipped into it, then into his white hakama and haori.  He also donned a pair of black, laceless boots sitting near the costume mannequin.   Composing herself after being fucked semi-silly, Kikyo helped Sesshomaru into his armor, fastening its various clasps and ties for him.

            A few minutes later, Sesshomaru stepped out of his dressing room in full, resplendent daiyoukai glory, a redressed Kikyo stepping out behind him.  There, they found Kagome and Sango in their own costumes, their faces still slightly flushed from their telepathy-induced tryst in their dressing room.  Kagome wore the classic red hakama and white haori of a Shinto miko, while Sango wore a glossy black bodysuit with a hard pink groin and shoulder pads.  The bodysuit was that of a _taijiya_ , a professional demon slayer.  Together, in an older time, Kagome and Sango would have represented two of Sesshomaru’s natural enemies.

            Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, meeting her post-sex blush with a stoic smile, then at Sango, noticing that she was quite flustered, as well.  “Kikyo shared the ‘experience’ with me, and I shared it with Sango,” Kagome admitted to him.

            “Very good,” Sesshomaru approved, looking between Kagome and Sango.  “Now, shall we ‘do it’ for real?”

            “You’re on.  Let’s go!” Kagome exclaimed.

            Together, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango left the dressing area to take their places on the film set.  They had a movie to make!

**-To be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Super long chapter, lots of action and dialogue, with only a little overt sexuality near the end.  Much more of that comes in Chapter 4!

**The Shoot**

**Chapter 3**

Leaving Reiki Films’ studio dressing area, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo took their places upon the warehouse studio set to being filming their movie.  Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sango were fully costumed at last and ready to perform in front of the camera, while as director, Kikyo’s place would be behind it.  Altogether, the studio set was built as a replica of a 14th century Shinto shrine.  Since Kagome and Sango’s characters would be introduced within the shrine and Sesshomaru’s would be introduced outside, Kagome and Sango remained inside the warehouse on the set of the shrine interior, while Sesshomaru and Kikyo exited the warehouse for its enclosed backlot.

            The backlot was an open-air, rectangular space behind the studio warehouse.  It was covered overhead by a retractable tarp to control the lighting during daylight hours, in order to simulate darkness regardless of the actual time of day.  The lot’s brick walls had been covered up with ‘green screen’ material.  Stretched taut and supported by frames of aluminum tubing, the screens rose to a height of around fifteen feet, surrounding the entire lot.  Silhouetted against the green screens, several large, realistic artificial pine trees had been arranged together in a tight group in one of the lot’s corners.

            Generally, the artificial trees represented their real counterparts’ upper halves, where their branches were thickest and most numerous.  They omitted the branchless trunks below for the sake of not requiring Kikyo to use a mechanical apparatus to raise her camera to a great height.  Internally, the trees’ branches were heavily reinforced to allow a grown man, such as Sesshomaru, to stand upon one of them safely.  Altogether, when combined with the green screen, the trees would simulate dense Japanese forest.

            Completing the outdoor set were the artificial turf laid down over the concrete foundation and the façade grafted onto the exterior of the studio warehouse.  With a wooden deck and awning, the facade would approximate the ground-level shoji exterior of the film’s fictional Shinto shrine.  Divided into two halves by a false cobblestone path, the turf would serve as the grassy ground just in front of the shrine.  Less than a foot thick, the façade used permanent, painted-on shadow and tricks of lighting to create the illusion of depth.  Dim electric lights had been rigged inside it to simulate internal lantern light.  From certain angles, the facade would allow Kikyo to film Sesshomaru and create the illusion of him standing in front of the shrine just before he entered its front hall, which was represented by part of the set inside the warehouse.

            A section of the façade had been specially cut and fastened to the door of the warehouse beneath, allowing cast and crew to pass through at will without causing damage.  Sesshomaru and Kikyo used the door to enter the backlot and once there, they found three people: a friendly-looking, freckle-faced young man checking the wiring for the set’s various lights and microphones, and two young women sitting on the edge of the façade’s deck, reviewing copies of the film script Kikyo had given them.  The man wore his messy, dark brown hair in a high, short tail and dressed in sneakers, a pair of jeans, and a black Reiki Films t-shirt.  Presumably actresses, the young women wore glossy black bodysuits much like Sango’s, their silky black hair styled into high tails, also like Sango’s.  Kikyo smiled at them in turn, then looked to Sesshomaru.  “Sesshomaru, that’s Kohaku, my set assistant and armorer,” she said, nodding toward Kohaku, then to the two women on the façade deck.  “And those two are Eri and Ayumi, another two of my actresses.”

            Kohaku redirected his attention from the microphone apparatus in front of him and turned to greet Sesshomaru and Kikyo.  Eri and Ayumi closed their scripts and stood from their sitting positions to do the same.  Sesshomaru looked down at them to regard them all politely.  The daiyoukai stood around seven feet tall while the human assistant/armorer and actresses stood at less than six, a difference of a full foot or more.  Graciously, he exchanged bows and handshakes with them.

            In Kohaku’s case, the gentle breeze flowing through the open-air lot, underneath the overhead tarp and above the walls, carried his scent to Sesshomaru.  A quick sniff by his sensitive dog demon nose told the daiyoukai that the young man was related to Sango.  “You’re Sango’s _brother_ ,” he noted with some surprise in his voice.

            Kohaku gave a fascinated smile at Sesshomaru’s revelation.  “Why, yes, I _am_ , Takahashi-san,” he confirmed.  Polite by nature, he decided to address Sesshomaru by his surname, rather than his porn industry performing name.  As a member of Kikyo’s crew, he was privy to the daily schedule and he knew full well that today, he would be working with the great Takahashi Kenshiro.  “How did you know that?”

            “Please, just ‘Sesshomaru’ is fine,” Sesshomaru encouraged to Kohaku.  “I am daiyoukai.  I can _smell_ the blood flowing in you.  You smell very much like Sango.”

            “I see, and you’re right,” Kohaku said.  “Is my relation to Sango a problem for you?”

            “Not for me, but I worry that it might be for _you,_ ” Sesshomaru explained.  Bluntly, he added: “I am about to have sex with your sister.  Kikyo has taken protective measures against pregnancy, but a condom will not be used.  The act will be recorded on film and distributed for sale.  Does this bother you?”

            “No, not at all,” Kohaku answered with utmost honesty.  “I know what business Sango is in.  She, uh, _enjoys it,_ and she tells me she’s good at it, so I accept it.  Actually, she was the one that got me my job here.”

            “We do a lot of ‘period pieces’ here,” Kikyo explained to Sesshomaru.  “For that, we often need realistic, period-accurate weapons for filming, so in addition to working on the set and helping me shoot scenes, Kohaku makes and maintains them.”

            Kohaku nodded, then gestured to a wooden weapons rack standing along one of the lot’s screen-covered walls.  “That’s right.  I have your weapons over here.”

            Sesshomaru and Kikyo followed Kohaku over to the weapons rack, leaving Eri and Ayumi to return to studying their scripts.  Two sheathed katana lay upon the rack in horizontal position and Kohaku removed both.  One was sheathed in polished, black-lacquered bamboo, hilted in diagonal braids of blue silk, while the other was sheathed and hilted in imitation ivory, with strange hieroglyphs carved into the ivory up and down its length.  Kohaku turned to Sesshomaru to present the swords to the daiyoukai.  “These are the swords you’ll be using today.  I call them _Tenseiga_ and _Bakusaiga_.”

            Tenseiga – _Heavenly Rebirth Fang_ , and Bakusaiga – _Explosive Crushing Fang_ : a pair of especially dramatic names for a pair of swords.  Sesshomaru took Bakusaiga from Kohaku and unsheathed it by a few inches to examine it.  Well-oiled and polished to the point that Sesshomaru could see his own face reflected in it, Bakusaiga’s blade was real, hand-forged steel, definitely not a plastic imitation or even the sort of cheap display blade sold in novelty stores.  However, its cutting edge had been left deliberately dull for safety; after all, it was intended to work as a prop, not a real weapon.  Tenseiga was of similarly authentic construction, also lacking a cutting edge.

            “You _made_ these?” Sesshomaru asked to Kohaku regarding his swords, his voice carrying impressed awe as he slid Bakusaiga back into its sheath.

            Kohaku smiled uncontrollably at Sesshomaru’s appreciation for his work.  “I learned from the swordsmith _Totosai_.”

            Sesshomaru slipped Bakusaiga and Tenseiga underneath the golden sash around his armored waist, wearing them both at his left hip.  He wore the swords proudly and graciously, much to Kohaku’s satisfaction.  Kikyo then moved to her camera as it stood nearby, a tall, wheeled, electrically-driven unit that shot in 35mm film, as opposed to storing the captured images digitally.  It had a seat integrated into it and the miko director took her place upon it, manipulating the appropriate switches and levers to turn the camera on.

            “Alright, Sesshomaru,” Kikyo began, peering through her camera’s eyepiece while slewing and elevating it to aim up at the replica pine trees standing in the lot corner.  “Go ahead and hop onto one of those tree branches.”  The miko director then turned to call out over a shoulder.  “Eri, Ayumi, get ready for the scene.”

            Sesshomaru left Kohaku’s side with a respectful nod.  He approached one of the artificial trees and with his demonic agility, he leapt atop the thickest branch he could find.  The branch flexed visibly under his added weight, but remained stable, in no danger of giving way.  At the same time, Eri and Ayumi handed their scripts off to Kikyo, then covered the lower halves of their faces with polished metal facemasks they had been carrying on the sashes around their waists.  They got into position on the shrine façade’s deck and Kikyo adjusted her camera’s focus and centered Sesshomaru’s booted feet in her viewfinder.  “Now, give me a look,” she said to him.  “Look intimidating, but calm.”

            Narrowing his golden eyes and giving his eyebrows a slight, contemplative crease, Sesshomaru looked down at Kikyo from his pine tree vantage point and the miko director smiled happily.  To her, he was already beautiful, but in full costume, he was positively _regal_.  “Yes, just like that,” she approved to him.  “Keep that look, but now look at the shrine façade behind me.  Gaze out at it, like a king surveying his realm.”

            Sesshomaru gazed out at the Shinto shrine façade, imagining the elaborate religious structure that would have accompanied it.  Kikyo began filming him; she started at his feet and slowly tracked her camera upward, capturing progressively more of him from a low angle.  She did this to emphasize his towering height.  She had her own copy of the film script with her and she flipped it open to the first page.  The first page laid out the setting and premise of the film through a bit of narration. 

            Kikyo’s camera had a microphone integrated into it, one that faced backward rather than forward.  She turned it on and began to read from the script’s first page, giving her voice an extra-sexy purr to foreshadow the film’s extreme sexual content.  She also spoke through the ‘fourth wall,’ to address the film’s audience directly, for exposition’s sake. 

            “ _Summer, 1357.  Before you stands the Dai-Youkai Sesshomaru, the ‘Perfect Killer.’  He has been dispatched by his father, the Inu no Taisho, the great and terrible Lord of the West, to locate and assassinate Higurashi Kagome, keeper and guardian of the Shikon no Tama.  Using her great miko powers, Kagome has thwarted the Taisho’s attempts to forcibly annex her lands for the last time.  Tonight is her end, for Sesshomaru has arrived at her shrine.”_ In the film’s final cut, Kikyo’s exposition would be prefaced by an aerial view of the entire shrine complex, an establishing shot achieved through the use of a scale model Kohaku had built and a little bit of lens blurring.  Filming the model from a high angle, Kikyo would zoom into a particular group of miniature pine trees near the shrine, one that corresponded to the full-size, artificial ones Sesshomaru stood in, and splice that footage together with the footage she was getting at that moment.

            At Kikyo’s command, Sesshomaru leapt down from his vantage point in the artificial pine tree, landing on crouched feet with a heavy, booted _thud_ to the turf-covered cement.  Kikyo interrupted her filming, then repositioned her camera to face the shrine façade, keeping Sesshomaru’s landing point in frame.  Sesshomaru then jumped back up into the tree he had just left, and once Kikyo gave him the signal, he leapt down again.  He repeated the action so that Kikyo could edit the two leaps together for cinematic effect.

            With Kikyo training her camera on him, Sesshomaru strode forward over the cobblestone path in front of the shrine façade, taking bold, purposeful steps.  His character was that of a demon prince on a mission.  That demon prince’s personality was one of lethal directness, so Kikyo had written him as entering the shrine through its front entrance with no subterfuge, as opposed to sneaking in to avoid whatever guards patrolled the shrine grounds.

            Eri and Ayumi played two of those guards, junior members of Kagome’s elite, sexy, all-female ‘Taijiya Guard,’ of which Sango played the leader.  They wore costumes similar to Sango’s: glossy black bodysuits with soft shin, knee, groin, and shoulder pads.  Sheathed katana hung at their hips.  Polished, ventilated metal masks covered the lower halves of their faces, leaving only their alluring, pink-shaded eyes exposed.  At Kikyo’s signal, they strode forward down the shrine façade’s wooden front steps, placing themselves directly in Sesshomaru’s path.

            Kikyo had a second camera unit waiting in the backlot, for Kohaku to operate.  As the miko director filmed Sesshomaru, Kohaku used the second camera to film Eri and Ayumi.  Under this arrangement, Kikyo wouldn’t need to constantly redirect her own camera in between lines of dialogue and filming could proceed more quickly and smoothly.  Later on, she could splice her footage together seamlessly with Kohaku’s.

            “ _Halt!_ ” Eri or Ayumi called out, in accordance with her brief part in the script.  From their perspective of Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and the movie’s future audience, the two women, dressed in identical taijiya suits and wearing masks, were indistinguishable from each other.  Their facemasks muffled their voices a bit, requiring their dialogue to be dubbed or electronically manipulated later on.  “This is the shrine of the Shikon Miko.  If she invited you here, youkai as you are, no one told _us_.”

            Filming Sesshomaru from his front, Kikyo wheeled her camera backward as the daiyoukai moved forward, moving along a section of the artificial turf that had been cut away to allow her camera’s wheels to roll on the smooth concrete beneath.  Sesshomaru stopped as the taijiya ordered and Kikyo stopped, as well.  His character’s rationale was to not simply to obey her order, but to assess her and her companion as a threat.  Recalling his lines, he spoke coolly, with vapid fascination: “You are _taijiya_.”

            “That’s right,” the first demon slayer affirmed.  “And you are Lord Sesshomaru, of the House of the Moon.”

            “If you know who I am, then you must know why I’m here,” Sesshomaru said, moving forward again to approach the taijiya slowly and with implicit threat.  “Take me to the miko.”

            “So sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, but we can’t do that.”  Eri and Ayumi unsheathed their katana (edgeless, like Sesshomaru’s) to defend both themselves, the shrine behind them, and everyone inside, their beloved Shikon Miko, most of all.  Ayumi braced herself to fend Sesshomaru off while Eri retreated back up the shrine façade’s front steps, reaching overhead to an alarm bell that hung from the façade’s wooden ceiling, ringing it vigorously.

            Here, Kikyo carefully choreographed Sesshomaru’s movements, directing him to move at a very slow, yet even speed.  She had him use a small amount of his youki to levitate himself above the stone path leading to the shrine façade, then propel himself at Ayumi as she stood at the foot of the façade’s wooden steps.  Simultaneously, the daiyoukai projected his youki as a long, thin, glowing green whip that coalesced from the fingertips of one of his hands.  For Kikyo, this was one of the advantages of working with real youkai; they could perform supernatural feats on camera, all without the need for special effects!

            Sesshomaru’s whip undulated ponderously through the air.  It responded to his control with seemingly prehensile agility and reached forward to wrap around the blade of Ayumi’s katana.  Sesshomaru pulled gently and the actress taijiya intentionally released her hands from her sword’s hilt, allowing him to carry it away from her.  He cast the sword aside at low speed and in such a direction that no one in the studio backlot was in any danger of being injured by it.

            Kikyo had Sesshomaru move at such a slow speed for the sake of safety.  The swords he, Ayumi, and Eri were using were edgeless, but they still had relatively sharp points and could be dangerous if used or thrown carelessly.  For that reason, the miko director had trained film industry medics standing by in another part of the studio, reachable at a moment’s notice through her radio. 

            By speeding up the film’s framerate and adding some dramatic sound effects during post-production, Kikyo could make Sesshomaru look and sound as if he was moving much faster than in reality.  With Ayumi abruptly disarmed, Sesshomaru coiled his whip around Eri’s midsection before she could draw her own sword, restraining both of her arms at once.  He pulled the whip taut and gave a good tug, which she augmented with a forward stumble.  With him continuing to move forward, this resulted in both actresses coming into arms reach of him at the same time, and he dissolved his whip to reach out with both hands, wrapping them around their throats.

            Eri and Ayumi grabbed onto Sesshomaru’s wrists to safely support their weight and his demonic strength allowed him to lift them off their feet with ridiculous ease.  Kikyo moved her camera to film them from one side, zooming in a bit to focus on Eri’s and Ayumi’s long, powerful legs as they began to kick at Sesshomaru’s armored midsection.  Though a daiyoukai, Sesshomaru was hardly invulnerable and even in his armor, Eri and Ayumi could probably legitimately hurt him if they kicked hard enough.  Therefore, they restrained themselves, leaving it to post-production sound effects to give their kicks more aural impact.  Similarly, Sesshomaru made sure his fingertips didn’t dig into their skin, instead grasping their necks very loosely, as if he was reaching for something, not gripping it.

            Ignoring the taijiyas’ kicks, Sesshomaru continued to hold them at arms’ length and marched up the façade’s steps, storming toward the false shoji doors in the façade’s center.  At this point, Kikyo directed him to stop and he set Eri and Ayumi down onto their feet, releasing their throats.  The miko director ceased filming and all together, she, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Eri, and Ayumi moved themselves and the two camera units inside the studio warehouse, as this was the moment filming transitioned from the exterior to the interior of the fictional shrine.

            Inside the studio warehouse, the other side of the wall onto which the shrine façade had been attached was covered with green screen.  For several feet in front of it, Kikyo’s film crew had covered the warehouse’s cement floor with the same type of hardwood flooring as the shrine façade’s deck, then raised a shoji wall with a set of sliding doors built into the middle.  The doors did not actually move; they were not intended to open and in just a few moments, the wall would be _destroyed_.

            Kikyo guided Sesshomaru, Eri, and Ayumi to stand a few feet in front of the shoji wall, in the same relative positions they had been in front of the outdoor shrine façade.  She trained her camera on them from one side and slightly behind to get the three of them and the shoji wall into one shot.  Meanwhile, Kohaku moved his own camera unit to film the wall’s other side.  Sesshomaru extended his arms and the two actress taijiya clung onto his wrists in the same way as before.  He lifted them off their feet and once Kikyo gave the signal, he stormed forward, thrusting himself and both actresses through the thin shoji with spectacular, Kool-Aid Man effect.

            Filming Sesshomaru as he burst through the shoji wall with Eri and Ayumi in his hands, Kohaku smiled and could not help but think: ‘ _Oh, yeaaaah!’_ Having captured his shot, he moved his camera out of the way so that Kikyo could continue filming from her position behind Sesshomaru.

            Having come through the shoji wall that represented the shrine’s front, Sesshomaru, Eri, and Ayumi found themselves in a large, square room of more shoji, floored with the same hardwood planking as the areas behind them.  The room was the shrine’s front hall, lit by several lanterns that hung from the ceiling rafters.  Continuing to film, Kikyo signaled for the rest of the shrine’s taijiya guard, portrayed by two dozen or so female extras she had hired, to come flooding in from side hallways offscreen.  Eri had sounded her alarm bell and now, Kagome’s taijiya bodyguard was responding in force.

            The two dozen taijiya women surrounded Sesshomaru rapidly with highly-trained precision, reminiscent of the ‘Crazy 88’ scene in the Tokyo ‘House of Blue Leaves’ from the 2003 American film _Kill Bill: Volume 1._ They drew their swords in a single, synchronized scrape of oiled steel sliding past bamboo.  Confronted by their superior numbers, Sesshomaru set Eri and Ayumi down onto their feet and pushed them away gently.  The two women melted into the ring formed by their peers and became as indistinguishable from them as they were from each other.

            Sesshomaru stood up straight to address the assembled Taijiya Guard.  Positioning herself outside the glossy-black, steely-eyed ring the women formed, Kikyo lowered her camera’s lens to roughly the level of their knees and angled it upward to bring Sesshomaru into focus in it.  She moved her camera in a wide circle centering on Sesshomaru, his handsome face disappearing and reappearing between the taijiyas’ crouched legs in dramatic fashion.

            Sesshomaru pointed at Eri and Ayumi.  “Those two know who I am,” he said, speaking sternly to all taijiya at once.  “Do any of _you?_ ”

            The taijiya remained silent, gripping their swords and adjusting their footing, ready to spring into action against the daiyoukai they surrounded.  Then, a soft, sultry female voice called out to Sesshomaru from behind them.  “Of _course_ they know.  I _trained_ them.”

            That voice belonged to Sango.  Kikyo turned her camera to capture the lead taijiya as she stepped out from one of the halls her junior taijiya had exited a minute or so before, clad in the same glossy black bodysuit they wore.  She moved as an apex predator stalking its prey, with a provocative sway in her hips.  The most noticeable difference between her and the other taijiya was the color of her suit’s shoulder, knee, elbow, and groin pads: rich, vibrant pink with attractive floral patterns dyed in, whereas the pads of the others were a light shade of green.  The color of her suit’s pads distinguished her from them and made a visual suggestion that she was their leader.

            Kikyo kept her camera trained on Sango as she joined the circle that her junior taijiya had made around Sesshomaru.  They spaced out a bit to give her room, making her the center of attention for both Sesshomaru and the camera’s frame.  She unclasped her metal facemask and clipped it to the sash around her waist, baring the lower half of her face to speak and be recorded by Kikyo’s microphones unimpeded.  Her character was aware of the tension in the other women and she raised a semi-gloved hand, her hand empty and open for them to see.  It was her signal for them to refrain from attacking, at least for the moment. “Welcome, Sesshomaru-sama,” she said coolly, lowering her hand.  “I am Sango, captain of these warriors.  Kagome-sama has been expecting you.”

            For his own part, Sesshomaru was struck by how beautiful Sango was when in character, that of a strong, sexy, deadly-serious taijiya warrior.  The blush he’d seen on her face earlier, the result of Kagome telepathically relaying to her the sensations Kikyo felt when he fucked the miko director in his dressing room, had subsided completely.  Her chocolate brown eyes, given alluring shade by pink eyeliner, bore penetrating intensity and he summoned similar intensity into his own golden ones as he squared off with her.  “You’ve been _expecting_ me?” he asked.  “Clearly, your miko has a spy in my father’s court.”

            “We needn’t resort to violence just yet,” Sango suggested to Sesshomaru.  She planted a hand on a cocked hip to stand in bold defiance of him.  “You may be daiyoukai, but there are over two dozen of _us,_ and we are _taijiya_ , not mere human women.  Several of us, including myself, may fall to you, but we may still take your head.”  She paused to let her warning sink in, then continued: “Kagome-sama knows you have come to kill her, but she is still willing to speak with you.  Perhaps the two of you may come to some arrangement.”

            In accordance with the script, Sesshomaru let his eyes roam and his expression soften with consideration, as if tempted by Sango’s words.  Kikyo wrote his character to be somewhat sympathetic, given his situation.  As his father’s best assassin, he was constrained by duty, but he was not so cold-blooded as to dismiss a diplomatic solution out of hand.  However, his wariness of his father’s wrath outweighed his desire to avoid bloodshed.  “My father’s order was clear,” Sesshomaru said.  “I am to take Kagome’s head, then bring it to him.”

            Sango’s face contorted bitterly, as if in grief.  Sesshomaru was a creature of ethereal beauty and her character felt remorse over ordering harm done to him. “Then you leave me no choice.  _Attack!_ ”

            Kikyo choreographed the following action much more carefully than the short segment in the studio’s backlot.  Now, there were far more swords involved and the risks were greater.  The miko director had her medics standing by, of course, but the idea was to not _need_ them.  Of the two dozen taijiya actresses surrounding Sesshomaru, only two attacked him upon each of Kikyo’s signals, each striking at him very slowly for the sake of safety and with no more than 90 degrees separation from each other.  This ensured that they would not be striking directly at each other, as would be the case if they approached Sesshomaru from either side with 180 degrees separation in their circle.

            Sesshomaru responded to the taijiya’s swords with unarmed combat.  In slow motion, he dodged and weaved around their slashes and thrusts, burying one of his fists into the stomach of one taijiya before turning to drive his fingertips into a vital pressure point in the neck of the other.  In the finished film, moving at full speed, he would appear to fight as _the_ Kenshiro, Savior of the Century’s End and his anime/manga _Hokuto no Ken_ namesake.

            Following Sesshomaru’s strikes, both taijiya women collapsed to appear unconscious, their swords clattering to the floor beside them.  Another two taijiya attacked, followed by another two, then another two, and so on until all two dozen of them lay strewn across the floor around Sesshomaru’s feet, neutralized but _alive_.  This was another deliberate choice of Kikyo’s; having Sesshomaru use non-lethal tactics at first would avoid painting him as a bloodthirsty killer, the implications of his name notwithstanding.  In addition to the footage Kikyo got from her position at ground level, Kohaku remotely operated a camera that had been mounted in the ceiling rafters and pointed straight down, filming Sesshomaru’s fight against Sango’s taijiya from directly above.

            Moving his feet carefully to avoid stepping on any of the taijiya as they lay around him, Sesshomaru turned to face Sango.  The taijiya commander looked at him, then over her defeated warrior women in disbelief.  None of them were bleeding and they all continued to breathe, some of them giving up weak groans.  “You didn’t _kill_ them,” she noted with a semi-grateful hush.

            “I am Sesshomaru.  My father gave me my name; it means _Perfect Killer_ , and he trained me as such,” Sesshomaru explained, stepping over unconscious taijiya to approach Sango, causing her to back away cautiously.  “But I kill only as much as is _necessary_.”

            “You’re not a monster, Sesshomaru-sama.  Kagome-sama, my mistress, has felt it in your youki and I have seen it in your actions here,” Sango said, trying to appeal to Sesshomaru’s ‘humanity,’ or at least to its demonic analogue.  “Please, don’t _do_ this!  You’re the son of the Inu no Taisho.  You’re the heir to the whole of the West!  Aren’t you allowed to exercise some kind of _discretion?_ ”

            “Not here,” Sesshomaru replied with audible regret.  “If I fail to complete this mission Father has charged me with, his punishment will be swift.  And then he will send someone _else_.”  Grasping Bakusaiga’s sheath with his left hand, he drew Bakusaiga itself with his right and held it out to one side of him, perpendicular with his body.  “I can let you live, I can let your taijiya live, and I can make your mistress’ death quick and painless.  That is the extent of the discretion my father has allowed me.  Now, step aside.”

            Baring her teeth in a darkly beautiful sneer, Sango drew her katana and lunged at Sesshomaru.  They slashed, thrust, and parried back and forth, clashing swords slowly so that Kikyo could film them and speed the footage up later.  Sesshomaru took special pleasure from their slow-motion sword dance.  Being so close to Sango, he could really _smell_ her now.  They were making an elaborate, hardcore adult film and he could smell her anticipation for the highly-explicit sex scenes to come.  He could also smell a recent orgasm on her, the one she’d had in her dressing room earlier, and the smell of _Kagome’s_ pleasure came intertwined with it.  The thought of two such gorgeous women embracing each other, touching lips and making love as they telepathically feast on the pleasure he gave Kikyo, had his heart pumping great amounts of burning hot demon blood straight into his cock.

            Sesshomaru and Sango crossed swords and held them there, grinding their blades together in a test of strength and footing.  He balanced his strength with hers for drama’s sake, as his daiyoukai power enabled him to easily throw her clear across the studio warehouse, if he wanted.  Gradually, he forced her backward on her feet, out of the shrine’s front hall and into a long, narrow corridor that connected the front hall to the larger one where Kagome waited.  The corridor was formed with dozens of wooden columns, several feet of open space between each, and covered with a triangular wooden awning.  All the load-bearing wooden surfaces, columns included, were painted bright red, in accordance with Shinto design philosophy.  Green screens stood on either side of the corridor; nighttime forest would be projected onto them later. 

            Looking into Sango’s eyes, Sesshomaru could hear her heart pumping briskly in her chest and his own heart raced to match.  Here, he decided to deviate from the script a bit and channel his own, growing arousal into his ad-libbed dialogue.  “You are _beautiful_ , taijiya,” he praised to Sango with total, serious honesty.  He gripped Bakusaiga tightly and used it to nudge Sango’s katana out from between his body and hers.  He loomed over her to ease his face a little closer to hers, almost close enough for a kiss, relishing in her warmth washing against his skin.  His cock pulsed against the inside of his silk-lined armor, growing longer, thicker, harder by the second.  “Beautiful…and _strong_.  I wish…I wish we’d met under different circumstances.  Then, I might have taken you, and presented you to my father…as my _mate_.”

            Sango looked over to Kikyo and she filmed her and Sesshomaru, and the miko director smiled at her, making a spooling gesture with a hand.  It was a signal for her to play along with Sesshomaru’s sexualized ad-lib.  Then, Kikyo silently gestured for Kohaku to leave for the day, as the interaction between Sesshomaru and Sango was taking a sexual turn and would remain that way for the rest of the shoot.  When Kohaku signed on with Kikyo’s company, he’d expressed a desire to not be present during filming whenever his sister’s parts in a given script involved her acting in a sexual manner.  This was a desire Kikyo was completely willing to accommodate.

            Looking back into Sesshomaru’s gorgeous golden eyes, Sango licked her lips with a quick bat of her tongue, swallowing thickly and breathing deep and slow to keep her arousal under control.  The daiyoukai’s intense sexual presence made it difficult to keep herself from stealing a kiss from him.  “You _dare_ paw me?” she asked with a half-angry, half-aroused quiver in her voice.  “You think…you think I would allow _you_ between my legs?”

            “There are no men at this shrine, only women,” Sesshomaru pointed out, forming his words with the sexiest baritone growl he could manage.  Sango’s scent really _spiked_ with desire and the effect it had on him was narcotic.  “No human male from the nearby villages could possibly be worthy of you.  Who else could claim and _satisfy_ such a powerful demon slayer as yourself, but one of the greatest demons of them all?”

            “You’re in _heat_ ,” Sango realized with a gasp, her hands trembling on the hilt of her katana.  This was not necessarily a line delivered ‘in-character.’  As an experienced player in the Japanese porn industry, she’d performed with male youkai enough times to recognize when their natural pheromones were affecting her.  They emitted those pheromones in the largest amounts during demonic ‘mating season’ and being a daiyoukai, Sesshomaru’s were especially potent.  Sango could feel herself getting dizzy, her cheeks flushing as the depthless ocean that was Sesshomaru’s male sexual aura lashed against her receptive female shore.

            “And you can _feel it_ ,” Sesshomaru whispered to Sango, implicitly confirming her realization.  “I _know_ you can.  I can smell it between your thighs, and I can hear it in your pulse.  This is a shrewd tactic on Father’s part, sending me here in my current state.  He anticipated you would respond in this way, and now, I hardly need to fight you.”

            The movie in which Kikyo was directing Sesshomaru, Sango, Kagome, and all the others was set in spring, but the actual time of year was summer, the time when demonic mating season was at its peak.  As an inu daiyoukai, Sesshomaru’s sex drive was therefore also at its peak, and he channeled the full force of it into his performance, leaving Sango to bear the brunt of it.  The taijiya actress’ heartbeat was music to his tapered ears and he anticipated getting it really _pounding_ with endless orgasms.

            Slowly, Sesshomaru released a hand from Bakusaiga’s hilt and reached over to grasp one of Sango’s suit-covered wrists, squeezing gently as if to reassure her.  He slid his hand up to cover hers as she held her own sword.  “Let go,” he ordered firmly.  Her grip on her sword weakened until it slipped out of her hands completely, clattering uselessly to the floor.  Victorious, Sesshomaru kicked the sword away, then moved Sango aside and thrust her up against one of the corridor’s wooden columns standing nearby.  Holding Bakusaiga safely to one side, he towered over her, gazing down into her eyes and seeing the shaken confidence there as he contemplated what to do next with her.  Reining in his inu sex drive with iron discipline, he left her with a warning: “Do not interfere further.”

            Trembling visibly and panting softly as a rich, creamy, thoroughly female liquid heat pulsed between her thighs, undoubtedly soaking her fundoshi beneath her bodysuit, Sango reached out just as Sesshomaru turned from her and began to pull away.  She fisted her hand in the fine, white silk of his haori, just above the upper, spiked edge of his steel armor, and yanked forcefully to drag his heavy body back to her.  “ _Wait_ ,” she gasped to him, a plea.  Kikyo got into position to film the two of them in profile, and Sango hiked one of her thighs up Sesshomaru’s side, hooking her calf behind him.  Then, pulling on his haori, she drew him in to take his lips in a hard, hungry kiss.

            Sesshomaru’s golden eyes widened a tiny bit in surprise as Sango took the initiative, then slid closed as he indulged himself in her lips.  She opened her mouth to him and he did the same for her, their tongues extending and entwining in a gentle, fiercely erotic dance.  She used the calf she had hooked behind him to urge his hips closer to hers and grind against him, gyrating her hips with slow, skillful coital thrusts.  Their bodies were ultimately separated by his costume’s silk and steel, as well as the silk and fibrous padding of hers, but the sensation was delicious enough to cause him to _moan_ into her mouth.

            Kikyo felt a rush of arousal flow through her as she filmed Sango _conquering_ Sesshomaru in her own way.  She greatly anticipated watching the taijiya actress and Kagome fuck and _get_ fucked by the daiyoukai sex machine, taken hard and all but bred by him.  She rubbed her thighs together as she sat on her camera unit’s seat, feeling her own juices building up between them and seeping into her underwear.

            Sesshomaru broke the kiss he shared with Sango with a greedy intake of breath, a thread of their mixed saliva linking their tongues.  He ground his hips against hers firmly enough to shove her pad-covered rear to the wooden column behind her, maximizing the pressure against his cock underneath his armor.  Licking away saliva from _her_ lips as well as his own, he reached up to clamp his free hand over her lower jaw in possessive fashion and gaze into her eyes again.  “What do want to happen here, Sango-san?” he asked.

            Sango subverted her own desires for the moment and threw herself back into character.  “I _want_ you spare Kagome-sama’s life!” she answered with the combined heat of arousal and desperation.  “My bedroom is nearby.  There, you can have me.  You can do whatever you want with me, as long as you want, all if you let Kagome-sama _live_.”

            Sesshomaru’s lips curled back over his gleaming white teeth, exposing his sharp upper and lower incisors.  His ‘beast,’ the demonic part of his psyche that guided all of his actions in some way, roared in his blood, speaking to him in silent mantras.  In his beast’s view, there was only one thing for him to do with a hot taijiya bitch like Sango as she _offered_ herself to him – _CLAIM!_   “You have no idea how you tempt me,” he rasped, the clean-lined magenta stripes on his faces becoming slightly jagged for a moment.  “But for my own sake, I must _decline_.”  Abruptly, he released Sango’s jaw and stepped back away from her.  Her knees had gone weak by the effect Sesshomaru had on her, and she slumped down the wooden column to land on her rear, her lower legs splayed out from each other.

            As Sesshomaru began to move down the corridor again, approaching the shoji door to Kagome’s chambers, Sango silently extricated herself from the debased position he had left her in on the corridor floor.  Kikyo filmed her as she transitioned effortlessly into a low crouch, reaching to a cloth hip pouch that hung from the pink sash around her waist.  She removed two glass spheres from it, each sphere filled with a viscous red liquid.  At the same time, she placed her other hand on a coiled, weighted chain that hung from her sash on her opposite hip, preparing herself for the right time to use it.

            “Sesshomaru-sama?” Sango called with feigned pleasantness, to which Sesshomaru stopped and turned to glance at her over a shoulder.  In that moment, the taijiya actress cast the two glass spheres she held at the floor directly beneath him.  The spheres broke open on contact, their unidentified contents reacting violently with the air to erupt into two billowing clouds of red smoke that merged into one and enveloped Sesshomaru’s body completely.  The smoke was harmless, but it was intended to represent one of Sango’s special, anti-demon weapons.

            Sango detached her coiled chain from her sash and spun its weighted end up to an incredible speed, casting it forward at Sesshomaru’s feet.  As the daiyoukai choked and blundered through the red smoke, the chain wrapped around his ankles a few times, then locked back around itself with an audible _ka-chink_.  Sesshomaru held Bakusaiga out away from his body for his own safety and Sango yanked hard on her chain, pulling his feet right out from under him and sending him right down to the corridor floor, flat on his face.

            Kikyo shifted her camera’s focus from Sesshomaru to Sango.  Swiftly, the taijiya actress dropped her chain and the miko director followed her as she reclaimed her sword, then dashed past the daiyoukai struggling on the corridor floor.  She headed for the shoji double doors to Kagome’s chambers and threw them open. 

            Through the doors, the Shinto-themed corridor opened up into a space much larger than the shrine’s front hall – the _honden_ , the shrine’s worship hall.  Thick, steel-banded wooden columns, seemingly repurposed tree trunks, jut from the hardwood floor and rose to a height of dozens of feet to support an unseen ceiling.  No walls were visible, as the overall lighting mood of the honden was one of meditative darkness, creating the illusion of an apparently boundless void within the finite structure of the shrine.  In the center of the darkness stood a raised, stepped wooden platform that shone with a radiant light, formed of many dozens of candles arranged in a semi-circle around it.

            Clad in the red hakama and white haori of a Shinto miko, Kagome sat cross-legged upon a tatami mat lain out on the platform, her back to Kikyo’s camera.  Her head was bowed and her hands interlaced into an inverted cup in her lap as she meditated deeply.  She heard Sango throw open the shoji doors behind her and she turned her head to glance over a shoulder, allowing Kikyo to capture one side of her lovely, candlelit face on film.

            Sango rushed to the platform Kagome meditated on and stopped just before it, kneeling respectfully.  Kikyo moved to film both women in one shot from the side.  “Kagome-sama!” Sango addressed with hasty breath, not forgetting the honorific ‘sama’ in her alarm.  “Sesshomaru is right behind me.  He’s overcome all my taijiya and I’ve stalled him as long as I can.”

            Kagome stood up from her cross-legged position and turned around to face Sango and Kikyo’s camera.  A large, vibrant pink spherical jewel, the enchanted Shikon no Tama that marked her as the Shikon Miko, hung low on her chest from the necklace she wore, adorned on either side by square, white beads.  “Don’t worry,” she reassured to Sango with a confident smile, stepping down her platform to stand beside the kneeling taijiya and face the door through which she’d come.  “Everything is ready.”

            Kikyo moved her camera back to Sesshomaru, filming him as he regained his bearings, untangled his feet from Sango’s chain and stood up, then moved himself out of the taijiya’s dissipating red smoke.  Seeing Kagome and Sango waiting for him through the open shoji doors at the end of the corridor, he moved forward again, leaving the corridor and entering the dimly-lit worship hall with great caution.

            Kagome bowed to Sesshomaru as he approached, while Sango remained on guard, standing up from her kneel and keeping her sword drawn.  “Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama,” the miko greeted warmly to the daiyoukai actor, as if completely oblivious of the threat his character posed to hers.  “You’ve traveled a long way from the House of the Moon to be here, tonight.  Can I get you something to eat or drink?”

            Sesshomaru regarded Kagome with escalating hostility.  His golden eyes connected with her ethereal blue ones to convey it.  In his character’s mind, he’d undertaken significant personal risk to avoid killing Sango or any of her women, and now, Kagome was essentially mocking him and his purpose at her shrine.  “The only thing you may offer me…is your _life_ ,” he replied, brandishing Bakusaiga’s gleaming blade.  “I will take it…and present your head to my father.”

            Kagome sighed, her smile fading into wistful knowingness.  “May I defend myself, at least?” she asked.

            Sesshomaru nodded.  “You may.”

            The still air of the worship hall set, separated from the outside air by the walls, floor, and ceiling of the warehouse studio surrounding it all, abruptly began to move.  The white silk of Sesshomaru’s hakama and haori began to billow and his long, silver hair began to flutter in it as its speed picked up.  To him and Kikyo’s camera, Kagome’s beautiful blue eyes became actively luminescent in the overall darkness of the set, radiating with untold spiritual power.  She narrowed her eyes, furrowed her elegant female brows with concentration, and her power manifested in the corporeal realm, crystallizing into existence as a spherical, shimmering, transparent blue shell that surrounded both her and Sango.

            Being so close to Kagome, Sango felt the miko’s manifested reiki washing over her as harmless vibration.  Fortunately, neither it nor Sesshomaru’s youki appeared to interfere with the various electrical systems in operation around the set!  After a few seconds, the air settled but Kagome’s energy barrier remained.  Kagome extended a hand to Sesshomaru, her palm turned upward, and curled her fingers back toward herself once, then twice, an invitation for him to attack.

            Experimentally, Sesshomaru tapped Kagome’s barrier in different places with Bakusaiga’s sharp tip.  There was no give to the energy shield; it was as a sphere of solid, yet massless steel.  Wisely, he returned Bakusaiga to its sheath, predicting that if he used even a fraction of his demonic strength, driving the sword against such a resilient surface would cause it to snap in two, which would probably upset Kohaku greatly and possibly injure himself or Kikyo as she operated her camera.  Instead, he summoned his glowing green youki into a bare hand, clenching it into a hard fist and winding up for a devastating punch.

            Kagome and Sango braced themselves as Sesshomaru delivered his blow to Kagome’s barrier.  The daiyoukai’s glowing fist slammed into it with a resounding _thoom_ and it shuddered under the impact, warping visibly for a moment as its supernatural energy redistributed over its curved surface.  He hit it again and again, and Kagome’s lovely face contorted slightly, her teeth clenching with determination as she continually fed her reiki into her barrier to keep it in place.

            Frustrated by Kagome’s invulnerability to his fist, Sesshomaru gave the miko’s barrier one last good, hard hit before turning and stalking away, glaring at the miko actress first over one shoulder, then the other as he paced around.  “Your reiki is _formidable_ ,” he complimented to her begrudgingly.  “My fists can shatter bone and reshape armor plate as _paper,_ and they are as nothing to your barrier.  I can see why Father fears you so.”

            Kagome smiled, exhaling with a puff from the minor exertion of resisting Sesshomaru’s attacks with her reiki barrier.  She dialed her energy back a bit to conserve it, and the glow in her eyes faded while her barrier remained in place.  She and Sango were safe, for the moment.  “Your father _fears_ me?”

            “Perhaps ‘fear’ is the wrong word,” Sesshomaru reconsidered.  “He recognizes you for the threat you pose to his plans.”

            “And how do you _feel_ about those plans?” Kagome asked, gazing intently at Sesshomaru through the shimmering light of her barrier.  Her character seized the opportunity to speak directly with a high-ranking member of the youkai court whose leader would seek her death.  “Your father wages war against the youkai kingdom to my east, that of the dragon lord _Ryukotsusei_.  My lands, the lands upon which I and many other humans live, lay between him and his enemy.  He would seize it all and annex it into his own territory simply as a means to launch attacks against Ryukotsusei more directly.” 

            Sesshomaru was apparently unmoved, and after a brief pause, Kagome continued with a more somber tone of voice.  “On his orders, your father’s troops seize food and garrison people’s homes against their will, and anyone who resists is slaughtered.  Men, women, and children alike.  Tell me, Sesshomaru-sama – is this a ruler who deserves your service?”

            “My father is…a _blunt_ instrument,” Sesshomaru replied.  “He prefers the most direct approach in all his battles, and he has little patience for accommodating those that do not immediately accommodate _him_ , myself included.  This, combined with his raw strength, has propelled his rise to power.  I serve him, and in exchange, I continue to live.  I exist entirely at his pleasure, as do most others in this world.”

“Maybe he’s not _so_ blunt,” Kagome pointed out.  “After all, he sent you here as you struggle with your heat.  I see the effect you have on Sango, here.  Maybe he was expecting you to do the same to _me_ , make me easier to kill if I was too hot and bothered to defend myself properly.  How long has breeding season been going on, now?”

            Sesshomaru didn’t answer, becoming acutely aware of some external energy pressing in on him from all sides.  It did not seem to originate from Kagome herself, but the very walls of the shrine set.  Looking away from Kagome and peering into the darkness around her with his golden demonic eyes, he saw hundreds, perhaps _thousands_ of masses of light beginning to glow upon the walls and ceiling, carefully arranged into a neat grid.  They would have looked like stars glowing in a clear night sky, if not for their rectangular shape and even, geometric pattern.  Alternatively, Sesshomaru compared the sight to the bare walls of the ‘holodeck’ from an episode of one of the later _Star Trek_ series, or the ‘Grid’ from the 1982 American film _Tron_. They were enchanted sutras like the ones Kikyo had made into contraceptives, and the massive reiki field they projected surrounded Sesshomaru’s relatively-smaller youki field, compressing it until the daiyoukai felt positively _bottled up_.

            Of course, Sesshomaru fully expected this to happen, as it was laid out clearly in the script he was following.  He felt no real alarm, only some disconcertion that one, single miko like Kagome, given enough time, could wield such power against a daiyoukai like him.  If the situation had been for real and not a movie scene, he predicted that she could really _zap_ him if she wanted to.

            “This is a _trap_ ,” Sesshomaru realized aloud.  He glared at Kagome, then Sango.  “You’ve been _stalling_ me.  Both of you have!”  Summoning his youki whip into a hand, he lashed viciously at Kagome’s barrier.  For safety’s sake, he manifested his whip with much less youki than he would have if he was fighting to kill.  At the same time, Kagome controlled her sutra trap such that the reiki it generated posed no real threat to Sesshomaru.  Except for Sesshomaru’s whip and her own barrier, his youki and her reiki were interacting invisibly, so it would be up to post production to add sound and visual effects to give the scene more punch.

            With impressive, electric _snaps,_ Sesshomaru’s deliberately-weakened whip glanced uselessly off Kagome’s barrier as intended and the miko actress took the initiative, stepping forward to advance on him as he wound up for another strike.  Her barrier moved with her while Sango stood back at a safe distance behind her, the barrier’s energy permeating the taijiya actress’ body harmlessly.  Kagome then manipulated her barrier so that it closed in around her and contoured to her body as a _suit_ , instead of a spherical shell.  Now, it was as her armor for battle.

            As with the swordfights earlier, Kikyo directed Sesshomaru and Kagome to move slowly and with careful measure so that they didn’t actually hurt each other.  With the camera on them, Sesshomaru snapped his whip at Kagome again and this time, she reached out and _caught_ _it_ , her reiki suit safely insulating her hand from it.  With reiki-boosted strength, she pulled on the whip and Sesshomaru intentionally stumbled forward, allowing her to softly drive a reiki-shielded elbow into his face.  Once her elbow met one of his cheekbones, he paused for a moment, then flung his entire body backward away from her, creating the illusion that she had delivered a very powerful blow.

            Feigning anger, Sesshomaru picked himself up and tried to use his whip again.  Kagome increased the energy output from her sutra trap and to Sesshomaru’s great concern, his whip _fizzled out_ as her reiki overwhelmed the small amount of youki that constituted it.  With Kagome’s reiki washing over him from all sides, painlessly beating him down, Sesshomaru didn’t have to feign clumsiness; he felt weak and sluggish and Kagome easily outmaneuvered him as their mock battle entered the hand-to-hand realm.  He swung at her wide with uncharacteristic sloppiness as she worked herself around his fists and drove her own into his face, then his armored midsection over and over.  Sesshomaru jerked his body backward in time with Kagome’s mock attacks, grunting hard to emphasize their impact.

            Finally, Kagome gave a precise, reiki-charged ‘savate’ kick to one of Sesshomaru’s knees, sending him down to the worship hall’s polished hardwood floor.  Looming over him as he knelt helplessly before her, she reached down and grasped the section of his haori that lay above the upper edge of his cuirass.  She looked into his golden eyes and he nodded to indicate his readiness.  Then, she channeled her reiki into her arm, briefly converting it into incredible strength as she used Sesshomaru’s haori as a grip to heft his entire, seven-foot body, weighing perhaps more than 300 pounds including his armor, directly over her head.  She then turned in place to slam him down onto his back behind her.

            Stunned, Sesshomaru felt the wood flooring beneath him _crunch_ as Kagome drove him into it _._ The entire world flipped upside down and spun around inside his head as brief dizziness overcame him.  After a few moments of laying in his wooden crater and once Kikyo repositioned her camera to film him from close up, he pushed himself up onto his elbows to try and get back onto his feet.  Kagome moved to stand over him, extending a hand toward his face and aiming her open palm at it.  Her entire body still shielded by her reiki suit, she focused some of her available energy into her palm, causing it to glow distinctly from the rest of her for Kikyo’s camera.  At this close range, she could purify Sesshomaru’s head clean off in one shot.  “Stay _down_ ,” she warned.

            Sesshomaru continued to recline on his elbows, but made no further attempt to stand.  He felt the reiki pressure of Kagome’s sutra trap increase upon him, rendering him immobile and totally helpless.  He gazed at the miko’s glowing hand as one might look down the muzzle of a loaded _cannon._ “You’ve _beaten_ me, miko.  Soundly so,” he admitted, bracing himself for death.  “Finish me.”

            “I think _not_ ,” Kagome declined, allowing the reiki charge in her hand to recede back into her body.  “You’re far too _pretty_ to kill.”

            Kagome gestured for Sango to approach.  Pointing at Sesshomaru’s swords, she ordered to her taijiya bodyguard: “Sango, relieve Sesshomaru-sama of his weapons.”

            Cautiously, Sango knelt beside Sesshomaru and glanced into his golden eyes to gauge his aggression toward her.  She saw little, as even though he was acting as angry as possible, Kagome’s functional sutra trap suppressed him in both physical and emotional terms.  The taijiya warrior forced him to roll slightly onto his right hip and give her access to his left, upon which he carried Tenseiga and Bakusaiga.  She slipped the swords out from under his golden sash and removed them from his reach, placing them upon the platform Kagome had been meditating on.

            With Sesshomaru disarmed and prevented from even moving by her reiki, Kagome sat down beside him, folding her legs neatly beneath her.  “Now,” she began to him, dispelling her reiki suit and letting herself relax a bit.  “Let me be completely honest with you.  This _is_ a trap.  As you can probably tell, I’ve had considerable time to prepare this place for your arrival.”

            Kagome waved to Sango and pointed at the golden sash around Sesshomaru’s waist, the one that had held his swords.  The gesture was a silent command to remove the sash, for removing it was the first step to removing the armor cuirass beneath.  Looking back down to Sesshomaru as Sango untied and stripped the sash away, Kagome reached over him and began undoing the various clasps and ties of his armor, lifting the spiked breastplate away from his chest and abdomen, handing it to Sango.  No longer attached to the breastplate, the backplate settled to the floor beneath Sesshomaru and Sango pulled it out from under him, setting it and the breastplate next to his swords on Kagome’s platform.

            Sesshomaru felt especially vulnerable now, being unarmed and _unarmored._   With a gentle, almost reverent touch, Kagome opened his white haori to expose his chest and abdomen, her eyes lighting up with excitement at all the spectacularly chiseled muscle she found there.  “God, you’re not just pretty.  You’re _beautiful_ , Sesshomaru-sama,” she praised with a breathless hush.  Sango was similarly ensconced by the daiyoukai’s perfect demonic physique as she returned to her place beside him, opposite Kagome.  Kagome reached down to touch his bare, pale and totally hairless flesh, relishing in the smooth texture of his skin and the intense heat he generated.  She slid her hand upward over his chest to cover his heart, feeling it pumping briskly just below her palm.  “Don’t be afraid.”

            Sesshomaru swallowed thickly, visibly struggling with his own vulnerability and the demonic sexual urges rising in his blood.  Kagome’s sutra trap seemed to only suppress aggressive or hostile intent, leaving _amorous_ intent unaffected.  Kagome and Sango were both incredibly appealing to his beast, each woman strikingly beautiful and each an embodiment of strength in her own way.  Sango’s strength was physical and martial, while Kagome’s was spiritual, and the daiyoukai porn star wanted both women more and more with each passing moment.  The sensation of being completely at their mercy, combined with the knowledge that he would soon have them, or be _had_ by them, all for Kikyo to film, was driving him wild.  Still, he summoned some defiance into his throat for the sake of the scene.  “This Sesshomaru does not _fear_ ,” he boasted to Kagome.

            Smiling in approval, Kagome reached into her white haori and retrieved an enchanted seal from a breast pocket, showing the printed side of it to Sesshomaru.  It was similar to Kikyo’s contraceptive sutras, but the ideogram it bore was different, translating roughly to ‘soul connection.’  “I’m going to bind you to me,” Kagome warned with an intensely sexual gleam in her gorgeous blue eyes.

            Sesshomaru’s eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly agape, his stoic version of shock.  Immediately, he regretted his ‘no fear’ statement and broke character as he looked over to Kikyo with a questioning expression.  Poking her head out from behind her camera’s viewfinder, the miko director nodded to him.  “It’s okay,” she said.  “It won’t hurt you, and it can be undone once we’re finished shooting.”

            Trusting in Kikyo’s judgement, reciprocating the trust she’d given him when she let him fuck both her and Rin, Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome as she held her binding seal.  “Do it,” he rasped.

            Kagome pressed on Sesshomaru’s chest, urging him to settle back down to the crushed-in floor.  As he did so, his powerful daiyoukai heart began _pounding_ for her to feel and she moved her hand to place her binding seal directly over it.  The youki in the blood pumping through the chambers of his heart reacted to the reiki infused into the seal, tiny arcs of spiritual electricity arcing painlessly between his skin and the seal’s paper surface.  Then, Kagome _slammed_ the seal down onto Sesshomaru’s hard, male pectoral and the subdued daiyoukai arched off the broken floor beneath him, tossing his head back and snarling out as the seal’s power reached into his body and took firm, yet caring hold of something precious, perhaps his very soul.

            Sesshomaru thrashed and gave up throaty male cries of nearly _painful_ pleasure as Kagome’s life force entwined with his, joined through her seal.  To comfort him in his moment of sensory upheaval, Kagome and Sango clasped his hands in theirs and squeezed tight, as if to anchor him to the earth.  By their combined strength, he calmed down, his thrashing easing back to involuntary trembling and his cries becoming quiet groans. 

            Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, Kagome bit her lip and coped with her own rush of sensation, feeling Sesshomaru’s youkai soul flooding into her through the seal’s connection.  Brimming with passion and emotion, she leaned over him and kissed the crescent moon mark on his forehead, their hearts beating as one.  As she pulled away, Sesshomaru breathed deep and husky, opening his golden eyes to look up at her.  “I _feel_ you,” he whispered in quiet amazement, his entire body quivering by the sheer fullness of energy he felt.  Then, he looked over to Sango as she held his other hand.  “And I feel _you_ , taijiya.”

            Sango gave Sesshomaru a sultry smile, then kissed his fingers before releasing his hand.  She unclasped the front of her taijiya bodysuit and spread it open to reveal her generous cleavage, her full breasts contained within a tight linen chest wrap.  There, just above her left breast and her heart, lay another of Kagome’s binding seals.  She was bound to Kagome, and indirectly, to Sesshomaru.

            “We three are joined, now,” Kagome said to Sesshomaru and Sango with a smile and a shaky exhalation of breath.  She gestured for Sango to lean closer to her, right over Sesshomaru’s chest, and she took the taijiya’s full lips in a soft, sweet, girl-on-girl kiss for the daiyoukai to see.  Sesshomaru _moaned_ helplessly at the sight and the sensation of their kiss, the warmth, taste, and texture of each woman’s lips transmitted to him by the binding seal with perfect clarity.

            Kagome broke her kiss with Sango before it became too hot and heavy, looking back down to Sesshomaru.  “Now that we’re linked, you can’t hurt either of _us_ , and we can’t hurt _you_ ,” she said.  “No one of us three will be able to even _conceive_ of violence against the other two.”

            Sesshomaru felt the reiki field of Kagome’s sutra trap evaporate, relieving the pressure it held on his youki.  Reforming his mask of stoicism in light of his deadly mission, the daiyoukai assassin sat up between Kagome and Sango, glancing at one woman, then the other.  Kagome nodded at Sango as she sat on the opposite side of Sesshomaru, and the taijiya bodyguard pulled at the daiyoukai’s hand, bringing it up to her throat.

            Sango grasped Sesshomaru’s wrist and pulled his fingers around her neck, placing his thumb against her pulsing carotid artery.  Sesshomaru gazed at her with uncertainty as she put her very life in his hand.  “ _Squeeze_ ,” Kagome ordered hotly to Sesshomaru.  “Tear her throat out.”

            The blood vessels in Sesshomaru’s neck and temples strained as he summoned his killer instinct against the benevolent impulse of Kagome’s binding seal.  Feeling his hand beginning to shake against her throat, Sango held it steady and gazed at him with total conviction, absolutely no fear.  In the face of such steely will, even the great Sesshomaru could do nothing but yield.  “I…I _can’t_ ,” he gasped, discovering that he could move his hand only as he pulled it _away_ from Sango’s throat.

            Satisfied that Sesshomaru was no longer a threat to them, Kagome and Sango stood, pulling on the big, tall daiyoukai’s hands to drag him onto his feet.  Sesshomaru steadied himself on the two women as he felt his youki-based strength return to him gradually, and they helped him over to a tatami mat that lay in front of Kagome’s meditation platform.  They guided him to kneel, then sit upon it in Japanese, folded-leg fashion, releasing him only when they were certain he wasn’t going to fall over.  Kagome sat down on the lowest level of her meditation platform to face Sesshomaru directly, while Sango chose a spot behind her miko mistress on the next highest level up.

            Kikyo placed her camera to film Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sango in profile, backing up far enough to get all three of them into the same shot.  Now, the scene they presented together was one of civility instead of physical confrontation.  The Shikon Miko had thwarted the Perfect Killer and, assured of her safety and Sango’s, she would speak with him more comfortably.

            Sesshomaru was silent as he glanced between Kagome and Sango, then over to his swords and armor as they lay just a few feet away.  Kagome had deactivated her sutra trap and he felt strong and fast enough to make a grab for them.  The only problem: he didn’t _want_ to.  The binding seal over his heart censored any aggressive intention on his part, so his character resigned himself to being Kagome’s _guest_ , not her assassin.

            Kagome commanded the many sutras on the walls of her worship hall to glow and become visible without projecting a reiki field that would discomfort Sesshomaru again.  “Do you see all those, Sesshomaru-sama?” she asked to him, pointing to the sutras.  “The walls of this worship hall have an area of 50 feet by 30 feet, so 1500 square feet per wall.  Four walls – _6000_ square feet.”  The miko then pointed upward to the ceiling.  “And the _ceiling!_   The roof of this hall is like a pyramid; its sides are all triangles, and they deviate from the vertical by 45 degrees, with 50-foot bases on all sides.  Each side has an interior area of 625 square feet.  Four sides – 2,500 square feet altogether.  Add that to the area of the walls, and we get a grand total of 8,500 square feet.”

            “Why are you telling me this?” Sesshomaru asked.

            Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru impatience.  “Sango, her two-dozen taijiya, and I placed the sutras on the walls.  We spaced them out so that each one was at the center of a 1-foot square.  Since the interior of this hall has a wall and ceiling area of 8,500 square feet, we needed 8,500 sutras to cover it all.  We didn’t have that many on hand, so we had to make more.  Do you know how long it took us to do all that?”

            “How long did it take?” Sesshomaru humored Kagome with a stoic smile.

            “It took us _four days_ ,” Kagome replied, much to Sesshomaru’s suspicion.  “And do you know how we knew you were coming here, four days in advance?”

“Your _spy_ ,” Sesshomaru concluded with mounting venom.  “The one you have in my father’s court.”

            “ _No_ ,” Kagome denied.  Sesshomaru was visibly confused.  “I have no spy in your father’s court.”

            “You _lie_ ,” Sesshomaru growled, to Kagome’s and Sango’s offense.

            Mildly angry that Sesshomaru wouldn’t take her word at face value, Kagome stood up and approached the daiyoukai, kneeling with him and poking the binding seal over his heart.  “You lie to _yourself_ ,” she shot back to him.  “Look into my mind.  The link that my seal creates between us allows you to do that.  You _know_ I’m telling the truth.”

            Indeed, Sesshomaru saw no deceit in Kagome’s mind and heart, only the purity of honesty.  His apology was silent, yet Kagome received it anyway by the binding seal’s holy magic.  “How did you know, then?” he asked softly as he looked away from her in shame, humbled by his own prejudice.

            “It took four days to turn this place into a trap powerful enough to ensnare you,” Kagome said.  “ _Five_ days ago, I received _this._ ”  She reached into her haori and withdrew a folded-up sheet of very fine paper, unfolding it and giving it to Sesshomaru to read.  It was a letter written by an anonymous author.

            “Sango found that wrapped around an arrow lodged in this shrine’s front deck,” Kagome revealed of the letter, turning around and sitting back down on her platform to let Sesshomaru read. 

            The letter read simply: “ _SESSHOMARU COMES TO KILL YOU IN FIVE DAYS.  BE READY.”_    The letter was written in bold, black-inked kanji and Sesshomaru instantly recognized the writing style.  “This…is _Father’s_ handwriting…” he said, his golden eyes growing wide with the realization dawning upon him.

            Kagome stilled, bristling visibly from the ‘oh shit’ expression plastered on Sesshomaru’s handsome face, as well as the emotional turmoil brewing in his mind.  She turned to look at Sango, seeing similar bewilderment in the taijiya’s eyes, then looked back to Sesshomaru.  “Your _father?_ ” she repeated, turning over the idea in her mind to try and make sense of it.  “So…your father sends you here to kill me, but warns me about it beforehand.  Then that means…you’re not here to kill me, but to _be_ _killed_ by me!”

            Sesshomaru stood up from his tatami mat and turned his back to Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo as the miko director filmed him from behind, stalking away from them with lumbering steps.  Through the binding seal he wore, Kagome could feel the rage building in his heart, but she hardly needed the seal to feel the swell in his demonic aura.  As an actor, he was clearly channeling some legitimate trauma from his past to make himself so believably angry.  He clenched the letter from his father in a hard fist and his youki manifested around it, incinerating it into flameless ash.

            Kagome rose from her platform and hurried to Sesshomaru’s side.  The last thing her character needed was a super-pissed inu daiyoukai, possibly in his full demon ‘giant dog’ form, rampaging around her shrine.  She reached out to grab one of his arms with both hands, summoning her reiki to tamp down his flaring youki.  “Sesshomaru!  Please, be _calm!_ ”

            Sesshomaru turned his head to glance down at Kagome, the whites of eyes having turned completely blood red, his golden irises now as incandescent green jewels.  The purity of her soul entered his heart through the binding seal he wore and coursed through his blood, acting as a spiritual coolant that immediately abated his anger.  He was privately amazed at the effect she had on him.  Binding seal or no, his body and spirit had never responded to a woman in such a way.  His eyes reverted to their normal white-and-gold as he seemed to return to sanity.  “I…I’m _sorry_ ,” he apologized.

            “You’re right to be angry, after being manipulated like this,” Kagome comforted, squeezing Sesshomaru’s arm and inadvertently feeling the sheer muscle beneath the fine silk of his haori sleeve.  “Just don’t wreck my shrine, okay?  Now come on, sit back down.”

            Kagome brought Sesshomaru back to the tatami mat he’d been sitting on and he took his place upon it, struggling with the terrible knowledge he’d just come into possession of.  “My father has _betrayed me_ ,” he rued, clenching his hands into white-knuckled fists on his thighs.

            “Why would he do such a thing?” Kagome asked, sitting on her platform again.  “You’re his ‘Perfect Killer,’ aren’t you?  Why would the Inu no Taisho, the Commander of the Dogs, throw away the ultimate instrument of _war?_ ”

            “He favors _another_ ,” Sesshomaru replied.  “ _Menomaru_ , his adopted son whom he took in as an infant after killing his father, the demon lord _Hyoga_ in China.”

            Kagome blinked.  “He would favor an adopted son over his biological son, his own _blood?_ ”

            “Menomaru has adopted Father’s philosophy on rule and warfare much more completely than I,” Sesshomaru said.  “Every aspect of it, to include uncompromising brutality.  For this, Father sees him as a worthier successor.  But the issue of lineage remains.  By my status as Father’s first-born, I am next in line for the throne of the West, not Menomaru, and the nobles of the court would not support him as long as I remain alive.”

            “But if the great Sesshomaru were to die in battle _unexpectedly_ , such as against a certain, very powerful _miko_ , Menomaru’s path to accession would be clear,” Kagome speculated.  “And your father sent you here all alone, to fight against me and Sango and all her taijiya without anyone to back you up.”

            “Yes,” Sesshomaru confirmed.  “I’ve known that Father preferred Menomaru to me for a long time, but I thought…that if he ever decided to kill me, he would have done it _personally_.”

            “He’s _afraid_ of you.  He made you into his greatest weapon and now, he’s afraid to fight against what he’s created,” Kagome concluded.  Sesshomaru glared at her with a lethal gleam in his golden eyes; any other time someone accused his father of cowardice, he would have taken his or _her_ head, but the binding seal over his heart prevented him from doing such a thing to Kagome.  Even if the seal wasn’t there, given the circumstances, his character probably would have spared her anyway.  _Probably_.

            “I… _apologize_ for coming here, to do harm to you and those that protect you,” Sesshomaru spoke solemnly, bowing his silver-haired head to Kagome and Sango at once.

            Roused by Sesshomaru’s authenticity, Kagome stood up from her platform for the final time.  “This _hurts_ you,” she said with a swell of soft, hushed empathy.  “I see the pain in your heart, and through my binding seal, it is real to me.  You _love_ your father, and he has rejected you.”

            “He is all I have ever known,” Sesshomaru contemplated.  “My whole life, I have strived to serve him.  Not always in the ways he demanded, but in the ways that would have benefited him most.  Now, he seeks my death _…_ and _yours_.”

            “Then we’re on the same side,” Kagome resolved.  She reached down and took one of Sesshomaru’s big, male hands to pull him onto his feet.  “We don’t have to fight each other, now.”

            Sesshomaru stood fixed in place, trembling with anticipation as Kagome stepped up to him, raising herself onto the very tips of her sock-covered toes to press her lips to his.  Chaste and loving, the kiss she blessed him with transcended mere physical sensation, the binding seal he wore allowing her soul to filter into his and soothe his deepest internal emotional wounds.  Their hearts beat as one and when she ended the kiss, she left his body pumping with desire for _her_ , not sadness from his father’s betrayal.

            Behind Kagome, Sango gave up a throaty _mewl_ of passion as she shared her miko mistress’ pleasure through her own binding seal.  Sesshomaru’s catharsis, though incomplete, was equally intoxicating.  Kagome reached out to her in invitation and eagerly, the sexy taijiya warrior left her spot on the meditation platform to join her miko friend in front of Sesshomaru.

            Sango cupped Sesshomaru’s face firmly with both hands, pulling him down to her and really _seizing_ his mouth with hers, _taking_ her kiss where Kagome would offer it.  Sesshomaru’s large hands found their way down to the taijiya’s supple rear and Kagome’s at once, squeezing their perfect asses through their clothes with hard possessiveness.  His armor was out of the way now and he pulled their soft, female bodies against his much larger, harder male frame, reveling in their warmth and the sensation of their breasts pressing against his muscular sides.  Now, his young, burning hot skin was separated from theirs only by thin layers of white, red, and black silk.

            Sango tore her lips from Sesshomaru’s to take a desperately needed breath.  Boldly, she worked a hand down between his body and hers to cup it to his most male area through his hakama, feeling the impressive organs _pulsing_ between his thighs.  Deep inside her belly, her womb quivered as she felt his great size.  “He’s ready,” she whispered to Kagome.

            Kagome replaced Sango’s hand with her own over Sesshomaru’s big cock and well-proportioned balls, fondling him into a rutting, snarling frenzy.  She could feel him straining against the tiny fundoshi he wore underneath his hakama; the thing was about to _snap_.  “Your cruel father sent you here while your body burns with the breeding heat,” she whispered up to him.  “A miko is a kind of healer, and I know only one truly _appropriate_ way of healing you of your pain.  Make _love_ to us, Sesshomaru, Sango and _me,_ and let us make love to _you_.”

            “ _Yes,_ ” Sesshomaru growled in approval to Kagome and Sango at once.  “I will take you, and I will _give_ myself to you in return.”

            Happily, Kagome and Sango each grasped one of Sesshomaru’s wrists, eagerly leading the highly-aroused daiyoukai to a set of shoji doors opposite the main entrance to the worship hall, with Kikyo following with her camera.  Beyond those doors lay Kagome’s master bedroom, and the ‘climax’ of the story!

**-To be continued-**


	4. Chapter 4

 

All but dragging him by their excitement, Kagome and Sango led Sesshomaru out of the portion of the Reiki Films set that portrayed their fictional Shinto shrine’s worship hall, leaving it by a set of shoji sliding doors on the wall opposite the hall’s main entrance.  Beyond those doors lay the section of the set that represented the shrine’s living area, consisting of several bedrooms, a bath, a galley, and several spaces for storing clothes and other household items.  Kagome and Sango brought Sesshomaru to the shoji door of one particular bedroom and Kagome slid it open with appropriately Shinto-like discipline, rather than throwing it aside carelessly by her mounting anticipation. 

            Such discipline was difficult for Kagome; standing so near Sesshomaru, she could feel herself beginning to perspire by his intense body heat, and beyond his thermal energy, he was radiating all the _sexual_ energy she expected from a daiyoukai of his breed.  The link her binding seal created between his mind and hers allowed her to _see_ all the indecent, scandalous things he wanted to do to her and Sango while on camera, as well as the things he envisioned the two of them doing to him.  She was entirely grateful that the moment was finally at hand, because she wasn’t sure how long she and Sango, experienced porn stars as they were, could put up with such a flow of intense sexual imagery pumped directly into their brains before they needed to really _fuck_ the tension away.

            The mock-up of Kagome’s shrine bedroom was spacious and luxurious.  Compared to the bedroom Kikyo kept behind her office, over in the Reiki Films administrative building, this one was scaled up significantly in all three planes and outfitted to reflect a 14th-century Japanese aesthetic.  The bedroom had a single, glassless window fitted within the wall opposite the door, a green screen standing outside it.  As with the green screens set up to either side of the corridor connecting the shrine’s front hall to its worship hall, nighttime forest would be projected onto this bedroom screen in post-production.  A subtle, even romantic level of lighting was provided by standing lanterns placed in each of the bedroom’s four corners, augmented by electric lights mounted in the ceiling and aimed in various directions by Kikyo’s film crew, which Kikyo could control by servos linked to a central control panel as the oncoming sex scenes progressed. 

            The bedroom’s floor was left as plain tatami while the shoji walls and ceiling, base painted in non-aromatic, acrylic white, were printed with lovely, intricate floral patterns of interwoven reds and greens.  At the center of the bedroom lay Kagome’s bed, a large futon easily a ‘king’ in terms of modern bed sizes.  It was more than large enough for three people to comfortably enjoy each other’s intimate company on it.  Furnished with red sheets and three large red pillows to contrast with the overall décor while remaining within the customary color scheme of a Shinto miko’s outfit, the futon was surrounded by a semi-transparent veil of thin, white silk.  The veil hung from the ceiling in a conical shape, converging to a loose knot at its top.  Besides serving as decoration, it would obfuscate the activities of those within it; Kikyo would film Kagome and Sango as they performed with Sesshomaru from both sides of it for heightened erotic and cinematic effect.

            At this point in the shoot, Kikyo exchanged her wheeled, standing camera unit for a much more compact hand-held one, the bulk of which would balance on her shoulder.  Using this camera would allow her to reposition herself for different shots much more quickly and easily.  It would also allow her to get in much closer to the forthcoming sexual action and really zero in on a given point of interest.  Since this was a porn film she was directing, such points of interest would include Sesshomaru’s cock as he pumped it into Kagome’s or Sango’s pussy or mouth, or the actresses’ pussies as the daiyoukai porn star rendered long-tongued oral pleasure to them. 

            Before Kikyo began filming with her new camera, however, the miko director stripped out of her burgundy skirt, blazer, and white collared shirt, leaving herself wearing only her sexy black underwear.  This was for both Sesshomaru’s ‘inspiration’ as an actor, in the _extremely_ unlikely case Kagome and Sango weren’t stimulating enough for him, as well as her own convenience.  She fully anticipated getting really _sopping_ wet as the beautiful male daiyoukai performed with two equally beautiful human women and she didn’t want to wet her clothes with her own sexual fluid any more than she already had.

            With Kikyo nearly naked and filming with her shoulder camera, Kagome happily drew Sesshomaru into her bedroom while Sango remained in the hall, leaving the bedroom door conspicuously open.  The taijiya captain bodyguard was soon joined by her junior female warriors.  In the course of the movie’s storyline, the taijiya guards that Sesshomaru had incapacitated earlier had returned to consciousness and converged on Kagome’s bedroom to seek out their captain and the miko mistress they all protected.  They were thoughtful enough to have collected Sesshomaru’s armor and his swords, Bakusaiga and Tenseiga, from the shrine’s worship hall as they passed through it on their way to Kagome’s bedroom, so as to not leave such powerful pieces of equipment unsecured.  One taijiya carried the armor, while another carried the swords.

            Around Sango, all twenty-four of her junior taijiya clogged the hallway outside Kagome’s bedroom.  The ones closest to the bedroom door and best able to see inside put themselves into character by casting suspicious looks at Sesshomaru as he stood next to Kagome so near her bed and in such a familiar manner, minus his swords and armor and with his haori open.  “Don’t worry,” Sango smiled to her women, looking over them to reassure them all.  She took Sesshomaru’s armor and swords from them to set them on the floor inside the bedroom, next to the door, leaning the swords up against the wall.  “Kagome-sama has the situation well under control.  Sesshomaru-sama wears a binding seal that prevents him from doing anything hostile.  Even if he wasn’t wearing one, he’s very recently come into some knowledge that _disinclines_ him from completing his mission here.”

            After a brief pause, Sango continued: “Sesshomaru-sama is now Kagome-sama’s _guest_.  We are in demonic breeding season and he is in great need, so she and I are going to get better ‘acquainted’ with him now.  By show of hands: who want to _watch?_ ”

            Sheepishly, all of Sango’s taijiya raised their hands, to the taijiya captain’s endless amusement.  In the weeks leading up to filming, Kikyo had scoured the Tokyo metropolitan area for twenty-four young, attractive, reasonably talented and highly adventurous women willing to appear in an adult film as extras, casting them as Sango’s junior warriors.  This was for the purpose of having them battle Sesshomaru on film (with ample weapons and fight choreography training beforehand), as well as ensuring they were all willing to witness explicit sexual acts between Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sango firsthand.  Kikyo moved to one end of the hallway running past Kagome’s bedroom, placing the twenty-four taijiya extras between herself and Sango.  She knelt very close to the floor to film them from a low angle. 

            “Line up!” Sango called with a shout.  With precise, military discipline, the twenty-four warriors under her command separated into two ranks of twelve, standing along the walls of the hall and facing each other.  From Kikyo’s perspective, the effect was like a scene early in the 1977 American film _Star Wars_ : dozens of ‘stormtroopers’ in the narrow corridors onboard the captured Rebel spaceship, all keen to get out of Darth Vader’s wrathful way.

            Clasping her wrists behind her back, Sango strode forward, approaching Kikyo’s camera along the ranks her women made, like U.S. Marine Gunnery Sergeant Hartmann addressing his recruits for the first time in the 1987 American film _Full Metal Jacket_.  “All of you want to watch, but we can’t leave the shrine unguarded, can we?” she asked, moving to one end of the twin ranks, then spinning on a heel to reverse direction and put her back to Kikyo.  She unclasped her hands and gestured to the rank to her right.  “You twelve, get your futons from your rooms,” she directed, turning her attention to the rank on her left.  “You twelve, return to your posts.  The first twelve will relieve you in one hour.”

            All twenty-four junior taijiya bowed obediently, careful not to bow too low and knock their heads together by accident since the two rows they made were directly opposed, and split up as Sango ordered.  Twelve departed to resume their patrols along the exterior of the fictional shrine, while the other twelve hurried to their nearby bedrooms, grabbing their futons and returning to file into Kagome’s bedroom, one by one.  Once the last woman was inside, Sango stepped into the bedroom after them, sliding the shoji door shut behind her.  Kikyo filmed the door closing from the hall-facing side, then slid it back open just enough to slip inside the bedroom with her camera in hand, filming Sango as she approached Sesshomaru and Kagome.

            “Can you perform with an _audience_ , Sesshomaru-sama?” Sango posed to the daiyoukai with a husky undertone.  Behind her, her twelve junior taijiya lay their futons out upon the bedroom’s tatami floor, arranging them in a neat semi-circle around Kagome’s bed, none more than just a few feet away from it.

            With the bedroom door closed and the air generally not circulated in or out, Sesshomaru was enveloped, _assaulted_ by the combined scent of _fifteen_ lovely, highly-aroused women: Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and the twelve women playing Sango’s junior taijiya.  Fifteen racing female hearts, fifteen delicious, dripping pussies: Sesshomaru felt he might faint from sexual sensory overload, if not for the swell of pride and daiyoukai virility inside him that told him to stand and _deliver_.  Looking each of the junior taijiya in their eyes, he snaked an arm around Sango’s and Kagome’s waists and pulled the two Japanese beauties close to him, turning his head to leer down at them with gleaming upper incisors.  “ _Absolutely_.  I enjoy showing off.”

            Kagome and Sango smiled darkly by Sesshomaru’s cocksure enthusiasm.  Holding his hands, they guided him to stand at the center of the semi-circle the junior taijiyas’ futons made, right at the foot of Kagome’s bed and outside the bed’s silk veil.  Sango looked to her junior taijiya directly.  “Strip,” she commanded to them.

            Sesshomaru’s heart sped up in his chest as the twelve lovely young women standing around him, Kagome, and Sango began to undress.  Kikyo filmed each of them from different angles in order to assemble the footage into a single, smoothly flowing segment.  With ritual measure, they removed their katana from beneath the sashes around their waists, setting them on the tatami floor parallel with their futons.  Next, they untied their sashes and removed the armor pads covering their groins and rears, slowly building a pile of taijiya equipment at their feet.  Finally, they began working their nubile bodies out of their tight black bodysuits, unwrapping themselves as pieces of a very large, exotic fruit.

            Once the last empty bodysuit hit the floor of Kagome’s bedroom, Sango’s junior taijiya stood before Sesshomaru wearing only their steel facemasks and indecent, 14th-century panties and chest wraps.  Nearly nude, the twelve young women weren’t ‘professional’ porn stars in the sense that they didn’t quite have ‘porn star’ bodies.  Some had larger breasts than the others, and some were a little better toned than the others, but to Sesshomaru, they were all highly attractive in their own ways and he found the idea of having sex in front of them undeniably exciting.

            Putting himself in character as Kikyo turned her camera on him, Sesshomaru made a deep, conciliatory bow to Sango’s junior taijiya.  “I hurt you, earlier,” he said.  “I allowed my father to deceive me into coming here and I apologize for any pain I have caused you.”  Then, he stood back up, roving his gaze over the women’s tightly-bound breasts and bare stomachs before looking them in their eyes, over their masks.  “All of you are thoroughly beautiful.  Thank you for showing yourselves to me like this.”

            “Masks off, girls.  Let Sesshomaru-sama see your faces,” Sango ordered with a throaty purr.  Dutifully, each of the taijiya captain’s female warriors removed her facemask and set it atop her now-empty bodysuit on the floor.  They revealed their cheeks to be flushed with furious blushes, and Sango smiled warmly by the display.  “I think your apology is _accepted_ ,” she said to Sesshomaru.

            Kagome left Sesshomaru’s side and moved to stand in front of the junior taijiya standing at the rightmost end of the semi-circle she and the other eleven made, reaching into her white haori to retrieve an envelope full of binding seals like the ones Sesshomaru and Sango wore.  “But you can do more than apologize,” she suggested to Sesshomaru over a shoulder, waving the envelope at him.  “You can repay pain with pleasure _tenfold_.” 

            Sesshomaru watched as Kagome extracted a seal from her envelope and placed it on the chest of the first junior taijiya she stood in front of, directly over her heart.  With Sesshomaru, the reiki charge in the seal reacted to his youki-charged body on contact, but the young female taijiya Kagome stood with was human and devoid of youki.  The seal did not immediately bond to her skin.  This required Kagome to ‘activate’ it, and she accomplished this by stepping closer to the younger woman in front of her, holding the seal in place and leaning in to press a tender, sensuous kiss to her lips.

            Moaning sweetly, Sango’s junior warrior opened her mouth to Kagome and the lovely miko channeled her reiki into her kiss, feeding it into the other woman’s body.  Kikyo centered her camera’s viewfinder on Kagome’s mouth from the side and zoomed in to capture the reiki transmission.  Looking like a jolt of static electricity moving in slow motion, almost as a viscous, glowing liquid instead of energy, the reiki charge left Kagome’s lips and flowed down the young taijiya’s throat, entering her chest along her trachea and esophagus and harmlessly passing very near her heart.  The concentration of human life force in that vital place attracted the charge and redirected it into the seal covering it from within.  The seal’s black ideogram glowed bright blue, as did the taijiya’s dark brown eyes, and the activation was complete.

            Sesshomaru gasped aloud for Kikyo’s microphones to record as that first junior taijiya’s soul entered him through the link binding him and Sango to Kagome.  Framed within the reference of 21st-century technology instead of that of the 14th, the result of the miko’s magic was as a wireless local area network connection that moved spiritual energy instead of binary 1s and 0s.  If Kagome was the ‘server,’ then they were all her ‘clients.’  Now, Sesshomaru could _feel_ the junior taijiya as he did Kagome and Sango. 

            For Sesshomaru, the sensation was emotional, not physiological, though it did have a physiological effect on him on his end.  As a male inu daiyoukai, his body was inherently different than that of a human female, and the specifically-female sexual arousal of each woman around him did not translate, except as a sort of _generic_ arousal his mind and body could make use of.  Instead, he clearly perceived their thoughts and emotional states.  Right then, he felt nothing but good things: excitement, anticipation, passion, happiness.  He could also feel a bit of nervous embarrassment coming from the junior taijiya as Kagome activated their seals and added them to the link.  After all, as actresses, they were probably not as experienced appearing in adult films as Kagome or Sango.

            Finally, Kagome reached the last young female taijiya and activated her binding seal.  Now, twelve sets of female eyes gave off an exotic reiki glow and at Kagome’s command, the twelve young taijiya those eyes belonged to knelt to assume elegant, cross-legged meditative positions on their futons as their miko mistress returned to Sesshomaru’s side.  Then, Kagome and Sango began to undress the daiyoukai further.  He was already out of his armor, so they pulled his red-and-white haori off his broad shoulders and slipped it down his thickly-muscled arms to leave his wonderfully-sculpted upper body bare for their eyes, the eyes of Sango’s young women, and Kikyo’s camera.

            Gazing into Sesshomaru’s eyes and giving him a quick kiss, Kagome smoothed a hand over his broad, muscular chest, brushing it up and down his chiseled abdomen to feel the warmth and creamy smooth texture of his pale skin, as well as the great amounts of hard, demonic male muscle rippling beneath it.  Sango, too, took the opportunity to feel Sesshomaru’s perfect body, running her hands up and down his shoulders and biceps from behind.  Kissing sweetly at one of his shoulders, since she wasn’t tall enough to reach his neck, she stepped away from him to part the veil around Kagome’s bed.

            Kagome pressed on Sesshomaru’s chest, urging him to back up slowly and move through the opened veil behind him until his feet reached the bed’s foot.  She then pressed him down, guiding him to sit on the bed, then scoot rearward and lay back on it.  Thoughtfully, Sango moved Sesshomaru’s long, ivory mane out from under his back as he lay down, so that it didn’t get caught beneath him.  She stretched it out to one side of him so that it lay upon the bed as a shining silver river.

            Then, Kagome and Sango knelt to either side of Sesshomaru and set about removing his last few bits of clothing.  Sango shifted down toward the daiyoukai’s big feet to remove his boots, while Kagome untied the front of his white hakama.  Sango set his boots aside, then she and her miko mistress eased his hakama down his hips and bulging muscular thighs, stripping the fine silk garment off him completely.  Now, all Sesshomaru wore was his tiny male fundoshi, his massive cock and heavy balls straining visibly beneath it.

            In one long, slow shot, Kikyo filmed all seven-plus feet of Sesshomaru from toe to head, drinking in the sight of his beautiful, powerful, and almost totally unclothed daiyoukai body with her camera.  Being so attracted to him already, her heart raced in her chest and she struggled to keep herself from trembling and affecting the steadiness of the shot.  Kagome brushed a hand up and down his broad, barrel chest and chiseled abdomen, enjoying the feel his silky-smooth, muscle-filled skin again.  Her hand ventured lower to fondle his cock and balls through his fundoshi, and he lifted his hips into it in silent approval.  “Let’s get you out of this thing,” she said.

            With Sango looking on in total captivation, Kagome undid the ties of Sesshomaru’s fundoshi with trembling hands, and once free from its damnable restraint, his cock _sprung_ to its full length, nearly eleven inches of hard, meaty shaft swinging backward to land upon his firm lower abdomen with an audible _thwap_.  Kagome’s heart climbed into her throat at the sight of him; he was hung like a fucking _god_ , a God of _Fucking!_   His cock and balls were easily the biggest she had ever seen on a man, human or demon.  By his excitement for her and Sango, his cock was twitching visibly with his heartbeat and her womb quivered in the belly at the idea of feeling such a phallic _monster_ pounding against it, filling her up and stretching her out, then flooding her with the irrepressible seed of the sexiest, most powerful male demon in Japan, maybe the _world_.

            For the present and the most immediate future, Kikyo captured Sesshomaru’s impressive male organs on film essentially for her own entertainment.  Japanese censorship law required her to either superimpose a mosaic filter over his genitals during editing or omit the footage entirely, and the same would be true for shots of Kagome and Sango’s bare pussies, especially during penetration and the following intercourse.  She intended to opt for the former.  This would allow her to create at least three cuts of the footage: one with the nastiest parts censored, yet included, one with them removed, and one that was fully uncensored.  She would keep the uncensored master cut for her own ‘purposes’ and pitch the other two to her distributors, to let them choose the one they felt would be more successful on the market.  For the prospective future, she would also keep the uncensored cut in order to immediately release it if the _Diet_ , the Japanese legislature, ever repealed the censorship law.

            Like Kagome, Sango, too, was stunned by Sesshomaru’s size.  By his sensitive ears, the daiyoukai heard the speed of her heart and that of her miko co-star, smelling both arousal and _fear_ on them.  Concerned, as he wanted to bring them nothing but pleasure for both their own sake and the sake of Kikyo’s camera, he asked to them: “Am I…am I too much?”

            “Maybe,” Kagome replied meekly, shaking her head and blinking as if to confirm that Sesshomaru was real, not some kind of insanely-sexy hallucination.  “But I think Sango and I look at you not as ‘too much,’ but as a _challenge_.”

            With a smoky expression upon her face, Kagome stood up over Sesshomaru and Sango did the same.  Simulating Sesshomaru’s perspective by shooting from a low angle, right over his head, Kikyo filmed the two actresses as they began to undress with great ceremony.  With precise, measured movements, Kagome untied the waist of her red hakama and slid it down her legs, then untied her white haori and the red yukata beneath it, slipping all that fine, red and white silk off her shoulders to let it pool around her feet on the floor beside her bed.  For her own part, Sango slid her feet out of her shin-length boots and removed the groin pad attached to the sash around her waist, then worked herself out of her glossy-black taijiya bodysuit, peeling it away from her body in a scintillating striptease.  Free of their respective costumes now, Kagome and Sango stood above Sesshomaru wearing only their 14th-century panties and chest wraps.

            With white knuckles, Sesshomaru clutched at the sheets of the futon beneath him, carefully controlling his breathing as he roved his golden eyes up and down Kagome and Sango’s nearly bare bodies for the first time.  They were both thoroughly appealing to him: the spiritually-powerful Kagome was soft and curvy while the more physically-oriented Sango was lean and exquisitely toned, their chest wraps tied tightly enough to get their ample breasts practically spilling out over them, their nipples straining against the cloth from within. 

            In unison, Kagome and Sango reached behind their backs to untie those restrictive garments and let them fall away, baring their full breasts in an arousing, yet cinematically satisfying manner.  They completed their nudity by bending over slightly and wiggling their hips to work their panties down over their rears and thighs, forcing them past their knees and stripping them off their feet to toss them away.  Kikyo had them repeat the action a few times in order to film it from different angles, getting good shots of their perfect asses from behind and from the sides, as well as their elegant, subtly-swollen Venus mounds from the front.  Their pussies were so sopping wet already that thin, dribbling threads of their female juice linked them to the interiors of their panties, clearly visible to Kikyo’s camera as they stretched out and eventually broke.  In a final touch, Sango released her hair from its ponytail, letting those silky-soft, black-brown tresses of hers spill down her bare back and cover a curious scar that marred her spine.

            With every bit of discipline he could muster, Sesshomaru refrained from touching himself as he drank in the sight of two such gorgeous women, completely nude for him at last.  His cock pulsed on his abdomen and precum flowed from it freely, despite the lack of direct stimulation.  Kagome was completely bare between her legs, while Sango maintained a small patch of very dark brown hair above her sex, neatly trimmed into a long, thin rectangle.  “The two of you…are so _beautiful_ ,” Sesshomaru praised to them, rasping in between deep, excited breaths.

            Kagome and Sango blushed together.  “Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama,” Kagome gratified on behalf of herself and Sango.  They knelt on either side of Sesshomaru again and Kagome reached down between his thighs to wrap a hand around his big cock, feeling its size, weight, hardness, rigidity, and the heat of the blood pumping through it.  She squeezed firmly, yet carefully, causing the head of his cock to swell just a little bit larger and grow a little bit darker from the pressure.  Outside the veil surrounding Kagome’s bed, Sango’s junior taijiya each bit back a moan as the binding seals on their chests allowed them to feel everything that Kagome did.

            “Now we get down to business,” Kikyo said to Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sango at once, with great excitement in her voice.  Setting her camera down briefly, she consulted her script to lay out the forthcoming sexual action to her performers.  “We start with oral.  Sango, you’ll begin sucking Sesshomaru off, then you’ll turn around on top of him to start doing a ’69’ with him.  You’ll make him come in your mouth, while he’s eating you out.  His tongue is _wonderful_ , so he should be able to make you come, too.”

            Breaking character for a moment, Sango flashed Sesshomaru a genuine smile, which he returned with a more stoic, muted one of his own.  He placed a hand on one of her shapely thighs, sliding it up and down in an assuring manner to feel the warm, smooth skin lain over the sleek, female muscle beneath.  Kikyo continued: “Then, you _fuck_ Sesshomaru, Kagome.  You ride him good and hard, and let him come inside you.  Even after coming in Sango’s mouth, he’s _really_ going to fill you up, but you’ve got the implant in your arm, and the sutras we made work, so you won’t get pregnant.”

            Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru with true _hunger_ in her bright blue eyes, hunger he reciprocated.  She gave his cock another possessive squeeze.  Between her and Sango, Sango would be the first to taste the daiyoukai’s seed with her tongue, but she would be the first to ‘taste’ his youki-charged seed with the walls of her reiki-charged womb.  She could barely wait, her heart thumping in her ears and her blood thundering through her veins with excitement.  Kikyo turned a page in her script.  “Then, it’s your turn again, Sango,” the miko director said.  “Sesshomaru moves that fainting couch over and fucks you on it, right in front of the other girls.  Like Kagome, you’ll wear a sutra to go with your implant, so you won’t get pregnant, either.”

            The fainting couch Kikyo referred to, also known as a ‘chaise longue,’ sat along the wall of Kagome’s shrine bedroom mock-up opposite the shoji doors, next to the window with the green screen.  Of a design that originated in 17th-century France, it was out of place for the time period and geographical setting of the film, but it was useful for Kikyo’s purposes.  With Sesshomaru and Sango on top of it, Kikyo could get close to the floor next to them and film them having sex from several _interesting_ perspectives and distances.

            “Let’s get started,” Kikyo ordered, setting her script aside and taking up her camera again.  “Kagome, start stroking Sesshomaru and get him ready.  Then, hand him over to Sango.  Ad-lib your dialogue a bit, if you want.”

            Still holding Sesshomaru’s cock in her hand, Kagome couldn’t hope to close her thumb and forefinger around his girth.  She began to fist him slowly as Kikyo directed, relishing in the feel of the hot, subtly textured skin moving over the iron-hard erectile tissue beneath.  She built her rhythm slowly and expertly to bring him to absolute maximum erection, coaxing large droplets of silky-smooth precum out of his huge cockhead.  She looked up at Sango, seeing the way her taijiya captain co-star bit her lower lip in anticipation.  “Sango-chan, would you like to _taste_ him?”

            Sango smiled graciously and nodded.  “Y-yes, Kagome-sama.”  Sesshomaru’s cock was long enough to allow three, even all four of Kagome’s and Sango’s slender female hands on it at once, and Kagome kept her hold on its midpoint to let Sango close her hand around it from below.  Kikyo filmed them holding that big, throbbing shaft together, then Kagome removed her hand to complete the exchange.

            Sesshomaru growled softly as Sango fisted him as skillfully as Kagome did, spreading his copious pre-cum up and down the length of his cock to give it a uniform, liquid shine.  Holding him continually, she moved over him on her knees to straddle one of his brawny thighs, aligning her upper body with his at an oblique angle to loom over him as she jacked him off.  With iron professionalism, she backed up a bit and looked him right in his eyes as she bent down, lowering her mouth to his cock’s throbbing crown.  She wet her lips with a sensuous bat of her tongue and held her unbound hair out of the way with her free hand so that he and Kikyo could see her face at all times.  Opening her mouth, she extended her glistening pink tongue to lick away the large globs of precum oozing from the thin, clean slit along the top of his pulsing cockhead.  She then used her tongue to explore his urethra as deeply as his anatomy would allow, getting him positively _squirming_ from the intimate stimulation.

            With Kagome looking on in visible approval, Sango opened her mouth further and lowered her head to begin drinking Sesshomaru’s thick, meaty cock past her rosy lips.  Having become an experienced and enthusiastic cocksucker over the course of her porn career, she had mastered her gag reflex, and though Sesshomaru was the biggest she’d ever had, she took his full length – nearly eleven inches - deep, _deep_ down her throat with surprising ease.  Her throat distended visibly by his sheer length and thickness and the neatly-trimmed thatch of silver hair at his base pressed against her nose as she took him all the way in.  She breathed carefully through her nose and smelled nothing but his clean, male scent, along with hints of a very recent shower and fresh female pleasure, Kikyo’s and Rin’s combined.

            With the head of his cock aimed right down her esophagus, Sango held her gaze with Sesshomaru, then closed her chocolate brown eyes to show off her pink eyeliner and gave a nasal, emphatic _moan_ of pleasure.  Coming out of her as vibration as much as sound, her moan traveled straight down his cock to set his very prostate aflutter, and he tossed his head back against the pillow beneath it, groaning in bare-toothed male ecstasy.  Tilting his face back down for Kikyo’s camera, Sesshomaru composed himself quickly.  “You…are most _proficient_ , taijiya,” he complimented for Sango’s talent for oral pleasure.  He spread his thighs further apart to give her more room, and she used the new access to full effect as she began to massage his big, heavy balls in their smooth, hairless sac.  After unloading into Rin twice and Kikyo _three_ times, they remained completely full of his potent demon seed.  He was at the height of his ‘ordinary’ demonic virility; only when his ‘beast’ was totally in control of him was he more sexually powerful.  “Where did such a skilled warrior as yourself you learn how to do _this?_ ”

            Sango decided not to talk with her mouth full or pull her mouth off Sesshomaru to render a reply.  Her flushed, blushing cheeks sinking inward by the suction she made, she raised her lips up his long shaft until just the head of him remained in her mouth, then eased back down.  She built her rhythm steadily until she was using her mouth to _fuck_ his cock.  Supporting the weight of her upper body by bracing a hand on Sesshomaru’s solid lower abdomen, she spread her knees further apart on the bed to either side of his leg and moved her other hand from his balls, guiding down between her thighs.  She began to play with her swollen, hooded clit and dripping pussy to tease herself into a cock-sucking frenzy.  Kikyo shifted position to film Sango’s bare, curvy backside and shapely, open thighs from directly behind, capturing the breathtaking sight of her lovely, manicured fingertips and silky pink pussy flesh glistening with her flowing juices.

            At the same time, Kagome began to work herself up with her own hands.  Sitting beside Sesshomaru with legs folded beneath her, she cupped and massaged a full breast in one hand and moved the other down her flat belly, slipping it between her thighs to stimulate herself as Sango did.  She answered Sesshomaru’s question to Sango on her taijiya co-star’s behalf, her voice bearing some strain as she touched herself: “This shrine runs on donations.  Sometimes, those donations alone are aren’t enough to meet our needs.  To make up the difference, we provide certain ‘services’ to our male visitors.”

            Sesshomaru tore his gaze away from the entrancing sight of Sango sucking him off to glance up at Kagome.  “ _Prostitution?_ ” he asked with a mixture of surprise and concern.  That concern was rooted in the disconcerting knowledge that women in positions as esteemed as that of ‘miko’ or ‘taijiya’ would have to debase themselves in such a way.

            Painting Kagome, Sango, and possibly the junior taijiya as moonlight prostitutes was a concession Kikyo made to explain Kagome’s and Sango’s un-miko-like and un-taijiya-like sexual experience in the context of the movie’s story.  Reacting to Sesshomaru’s question, Kagome merely shrugged.  “We like to think of it as ‘worship with benefits.’  If there’s a silver lining to it, it’s that we now have a pretty good idea how to take care of a stud like _you_.”

            “ _Nnngh…_ I apologize _again_.I’d make a donation myself, but I didn’t bring any money with me,” Sesshomaru said regretfully, punctuating his sentence with a soft, pleasured groan.  “After all, I _did_ come here to kill you…”

            After deep-throating Sesshomaru repeatedly for a solid minute, Sango drew her mouth off his throbbing cock with a soft gasp to take a full, unobstructed breath, leaving him glistening with precum and saliva.  “Don’t worry,” she reassured to him, panting softly to get her breathing under control.  She then began to stroke his cock with long, slow glides of a fist to keep him continually stimulated.  “This is on the house.”

            Sango was about to take Sesshomaru back down her throat when he grasped one of her shoulders with a large hand and gently pushed her away.  This was to initiate the transition from female-on-male oral sex to reciprocal oral sex, the classic ’69’ position.  “Wait.  Turn around, then sit on my _face_ ,” he ordered to her, his baritone voice rich and husky with passion.  “Give me your _pussy_ …and let me please you as you please _me_.”

            Moving back to Sesshomaru’s perspective, Kikyo filmed Sango as she smiled devilishly to the well-endowed daiyoukai.  Laying his massive, oozing cock back down onto his abdomen for the moment, the taijiya porn star rose to her hands and knees, crawling forward over him until they were face to face.  She bent down to kiss him sweetly, letting him taste himself on her lips, then turned in place to face the opposite direction atop him.  Carefully, she lifted one knee and swung her thigh over his head, setting it down and lifting the other to place it on the opposite side of his upper body.  Facing away from him, she straddled his upper chest now to give him an up-close view of her perfect ass.  She then spread her knees further apart on the futon to either side of him to open her thighs wide and lowered her upper body until her breasts pressed to his abdomen, baring her pussy to him completely.

            Sesshomaru placed his large hands on the taut globes of Sango’s rear, smoothing his palms around its luscious curves and taking a possessive, double-palmed squeeze.  Sliding his hands down her thighs to level them with her pussy, he used his thumbs to peel her pussy’s delicate outer petals far apart, revealing its creamy pink interior.  Her exposed vaginal orifice wept a juicy droplet of her body’s aromatic natural lubricant and he salivated like the hungry dog he was at the sight of it.  Behind him, Kikyo zoomed in with her camera over one of his shoulders to get Sango’s twitching vaginal flesh and the clean, pink hole of her ass on high-resolution film.

            “You have a beautiful pussy, taijiya,” Sesshomaru praised to Sango, still addressing her by her on-camera profession.  Her body was profoundly aroused and he relished in the heat and scent of that arousal washing over his face, directly from the source.  “Now, give it to me.”

            Gently, Sango sat back to very nearly sit on Sesshomaru’s face, as he had initially instructed, trembling in anticipation as she put her pussy within reach of his mouth.  He parted his lips and extended his long, dog demon tongue, happily lapping away the creamy fluid flowing from her open core.  She, Kagome, and every single junior taijiya joined through Kagome’s binding seals shuddered and moaned as one, feeling as if Sesshomaru was kissing every single one of their pussies at the same time.  Just beneath her oozing vaginal orifice, Sango’s clit swelled proudly and pulsed in its protective hood, and Sesshomaru sucked the ample female organ into his mouth, lathing it with his tongue and coating it with his saliva, as well as her own juice.

            Quaking with the stimulation, Sango lifted Sesshomaru’s big cock away from his abdomen and aimed it right up at her mouth, gazing at the droplets of precum pulsing up and out of him with half-lidded eyes.  The warm seminal fluid flowed down his length, leaving shining trails over her fingers and lubricating him further.  She lowered her upper body to put her mouth within reach of him, and his sheer length meant she didn’t to lower herself very far.  Still, she lowered her chest far enough that her full breasts pressed to his abdomen, letting him feel her heart beating against his skin and adding a surprising level of intimacy to the lewd act.  She opened her mouth to suck him in and take him back down her throat, all the way down until her nose touched his full balls.  With Kikyo filming, she began to bob her head slowly and rhythmically, her rosy lips gliding up and down eleven inches of vein-filled, visibly throbbing cockshaft over and over.  This time, she wasn’t going to stop.

            Sesshomaru separated his mouth from Sango’s pussy with a throaty male gasp to take a much-needed breath, the entire lower half of his face coated with her juice.  He could feel his pleasure building as she throat-fucked him, his big, full balls growing tense at the base of his cock and his demonic prostate twitching deep inside him.  Twitches became stronger, more insistent throbs, as if his prostate was his body’s second heart, fibrillating its way out of stillness to perform its clenching, pumping reproductive function.  He could feel that the orgasm would be at least as powerful as the one he’d unleashed inside Kikyo back in her office bedroom, a womb-flooding, baby-making explosion of hot, sticky semen destined instead for digestion in Sango’s stomach.

            At the same time, Kagome lay back on the futon beside Sesshomaru and Sango, spreading her thighs wide to begin masturbating in earnest.  Briefly, she used both hands to open her perfectly-bald pussy for Kikyo’s camera, showing off the healthy pink riches Sesshomaru would soon be plundering with his demonic monster cock.  She plunged two fingers deep inside herself, curling them back to work at her G-spot, and Sango’s junior taijiya could not help but join in.  Feverishly, the blushing, sex-addled female extras stripped out of their underwear and abandoned their meditative positions to lay back or sit on their futons with open thighs, pleasuring themselves as Kagome did.  Over and over, they lifted their hips to thrust their pussies up into their hands and an invisible male mouth that was eager to please them.

            Sesshomaru sealed his mouth to Sango’s pussy again, flicking his demonic tongue over her clit and moving it up to her pussy’s weeping outer gate, beginning to press it inside her.  Now, he could feel the hot, silky wet interior of her sex contracting around his tongue, gently yet inexorably tugging it deeper inside.  He fed her tongue inside her to meet her body’s demand, the tip of it eventually touching the smooth, rounded mouth of her womb.  She gave an adorable, surprised ‘ _Nnngh?’_ into his cock at the sensation of his youki directly stimulating her body’s most feminine chamber, osmosing into her cervix, then the precious uterine tissues beyond.

            Half of the junior taijiya slipped into climax outright and for the sake of going easy on them, Kagome used her psychic miko powers to ‘brake’ the flood of orgasmic female pleasure pounding around the link that they shared.  She came close herself.  Sesshomaru continued to fuck Sango with his tongue, pumping it in and out of her to mimic the act of male-on-female intercourse.  He reached deep into her pussy again and flicked his tongue over the opening to her womb, tasting her cervical secretions and contemplating the flavor.  With his fine demonic senses, he could _taste_ the effect her etonogestrel implant had on her.  He could taste a notable absence of estrogen in her, a sharp contrast to the flavor of unsuppressed fertility he’d found in Kikyo’s body.  This was a reminder to him of just how _dangerous_ his tryst with her and Rin had been.  Had the sutras failed, they would have been completely, _gloriously_ knocked up with his child.

            Right then, Kikyo was highly satisfied with the footage of Sesshomaru and Sango she’d gotten so far.  Had she not needed both hands to run her camera, she would have been fucking herself silly like Kagome.  She repositioned herself between Sesshomaru’s knees, zooming in on his glistening cock as it disappeared into and reappeared from Sango’s mouth, over and over.  Swallowing thickly, she found the breath to speak again.  “Now, Sango.  Make him come!”

            Without hesitation, Sango escalated her pace to a level that even Sesshomaru couldn’t resist, her mouth gliding over his cock with a rapid, lubricated _gush, gush, gush_.  Sesshomaru felt the pulsating pressure in him reach an irreversible crest, the ‘point of no return,’ and pulled his tongue out of Sango’s pussy, separated his mouth from it.  Muscles clenching, he tossed his head back against the pillow beneath it, giving an emphatic, bare-toothed _snarl_ as orgasm took him at last.  His cock swelled and hardened to a new volume in Sango’s mouth, his big balls lifting and tensing visibly for Kikyo’s camera.  The underside of his cock bulged out by the sheer amount and pressure of sperm-loaded reproductive matter moving just beneath the surface, and that matter burst from the head of his cock in a volcanic explosion of inseminating liquid heat that rushed right down Sango’s throat.

            Sango closed her eyes and mashed her nose to Sesshomaru’s gradually-emptying sac as he pumped load after load almost directly into her stomach.  Straddling him on all fours, her upper body was inclined a few degrees past perpendicular to gravity, and so along with her own, voluntary swallowing, the muscles in her esophagus worked in the involuntary process of _peristalsis_ to move his cum against gravity’s slightly downward, horizontal pull.  The stuff settled in her stomach and defied digestion at first, remaining in thick, creamy liquid form long enough to transmit the youki vested in it through her stomach’s walls.  The youki entered her bloodstream and her heart pounded to drive it throughout her body.  The moment it reached her brain, her brain’s pleasure centers reacted all at once to throw her into orgasm along with Sesshomaru.

            Now, _every_ woman joined through the link of Kagome’s binding seals felt orgasm pounding through them: Sango, Kagome, and all twelve of the junior taijiya extras, all at once.  This time, Kagome couldn’t focus well enough to ‘brake’ the pleasure, so she and the others were helpless to do anything but let the orgasm ravage them unimpeded.  The junior taijiya extras’ voices became as a crying, mewling chorus, and Kagome added her voice to it, wailing over them as she arched her back to puff her breasts out, and thrust her squirting pussy into her hand.

            Sango couldn’t exactly cry her pleasure with her mouth full, so all she could manage was a nasal, cock-plugged whine.  However, the other indicators of how _hard_ she was coming were more than Kikyo needed.  Kikyo roved her camera over the taijiya porn star’s exquisite body, capturing the way rivulets of perspiration glistened and rolled down her smooth skin.  Sango’s entire body quivered with each contraction of pleasure that flowed through her and her heart was clearly _pounding,_ her carotid artery pulsing visibly over her larynx as it recoiled with every gulp of Sesshomaru’s cum she swallowed.  Finally, and most telling to the intensity of her orgasm, were the forceful squirts of hot, milky female ejaculate bursting out of her, searing out of the elegant female excretory orifice located between her clit and the entrance to her vagina.  She really _drenched_ Sesshomaru’s face now, filling his mouth as he filled hers.

            Kikyo zoomed in on Sango’s throat to capture the way her swallowing slowed down, her larynx recoiling one final time and growing still.  Sesshomaru’s cock pulsed slowly now, pushing out the last few sperm-loaded ounces of his orgasm into Sango’s mouth, which she allowed to build up there as she backed her lips up and off him.  His cock began to soften a little in her hands and she sat up atop him, a glistening thread of semen and saliva linking her lips to the head of his cock.  As that thread stretched out and broke, she lifted her left knee from the bed, consequently lifting her pussy from his face with a whole _mess_ of female cum strings connecting her pussy to his lips and chin, then swung her thigh over his head to sit beside him.  Her cheeks were flushed with pleasure and her full breasts rose and fell rapidly as she breathed hard through her nose to catch her breath as quickly as possible without opening her mouth.

            Sango’s cheeks were visibly puffed-out with the huge amount of semen Sesshomaru had pumped into her mouth, and Kikyo moved to kneel in front of her, across Sesshomaru’s well-muscled thighs.  The miko director focused her camera on Sango’s tight-lipped mouth from slightly above.  “Open, and _don’t_ swallow, yet,” she ordered, and the taijiya porn star tilted her head back to open her mouth very carefully, so not to spill any of her reproductive prize.  Her rosy lips parted to reveal a glistening pool of semen and saliva, which her tongue rose out of like some strange, tiny aquatic animal to swirl around and sink back below the glimmering surface.

            Next to Sesshomaru, Kagome removed her hand from between her legs, her fingers dripping with her fluids.  She raised her hand to one of the set lights above, spreading her index and middle fingers to watch transparent, dribbling webs of her cum stretch out between them, glistening like liquid crystal in the light.  Flushed with passion, she brought her fingers to her mouth and Kikyo filmed her as she sucked them clean.  “Want to taste _Sesshomaru_ , now?” Kikyo asked to her, to which she grinned and nodded.  “Sit up, and get in front of Sango.”

            Kagome sat up as Kikyo directed, then crawled on her hands and knees to sit with her calves folded beneath her thighs in front of Sango, directly across Sesshomaru’s hips.  Between them, his balls had relaxed a bit, but his cock remained quite large and solid on his abdomen, oozing with warm semen.  Keeping her mouth closed and resisting the urge to swallow, Sango raised herself up to stand on her knees, looming over Kagome.  The lovely miko porn star clasped Sango’s slim waist with her hands, gazing up into her rich brown eyes as the equally-lovely taijiya porn star cupped her face and kissed her deeply, feeding Sesshomaru’s seed to her.

            Keeping her lips sealed to Sango’s, Kagome opened her mouth and began to drink from her co-star’s, moaning as she felt Sesshomaru’s cream slide down her throat and warm her stomach.  She felt her heart do a little _flip_ in her chest as his youki entered her reiki-charged blood.  As with Sango when Sesshomaru’s cock was spewing in her mouth, Kikyo used her camera to zoom in on Kagome’s gulping throat from one side, capturing how _greedily_ she accepted Sango’s sperm-loaded liquid gift.  Between Kagome and Sango, Sesshomaru watched them share their passionate, cum-soaked girl-on-girl kiss in total captivation.  His cock began to swell back up between his thighs, having lost only a small amount of size and hardness after his orgasm, and his balls worked feverishly to replace all he had shot for Sango.  Now, his body yearned to plant his seed where it belonged: deep in their pussies and the wombs beyond.

            Kagome and Sango broke their kiss with a soft, feminine gasp, continuing to play their tongues back and forth against each other between their separated lips for a moment after so Sesshomaru could see and Kikyo could get it on film.  Their glistening pink oral muscles dribbled with a mixture of saliva and semen, one final glob of thick, white seed rolling around them, which they split into sticky halves and swallowed.  Kagome opened her eyes as she pulled away from Sango reluctantly, then looked down to Sesshomaru’s cock as it pulsed at full, nearly foot-long erection again, her gaze roving upward over his well-defined abdomen and chest to settle on his face.  His lips and chin were glazed, dripping with Sango’s juices, and Kagome moved her right hand from Sango’s left hip, working it between the taijiya porn star’s thighs to cup her pussy and feel hot, creamy female wetness coat her palm.

            “You made Sango _come_ , Sesshomaru-sama,” Kagome praised to the beautiful, well-endowed daiyoukai laying between herself and Sango.  Wordlessly, Sango reached down to grip Kagome’s wrist, swiveling her hips to thrust her pussy against the miko’s exploring hand.  “And all of _us_ came with her.”

            Outside the veil of Kagome’s bed, Sango’s junior taijiya had recovered from the devastating psychic climax that Kagome had allowed them to share in.  Their pussies wept between their thighs, their blood heating up again as they anticipated the next phase of the Sesshomaru/Kagome/Sango tryst unfolding in front of them.  Some of them teased themselves with their fingers, while others rubbed their thighs together, taking advantage of the lubricated friction to keep themselves ready for more.  Kagome removed her hand from Sango’s cunt and slid it upward, pressing it flat to her toned belly.  She closed her ethereal blue eyes, focusing her miko senses…

            Kagome’s mind filled with the sound of Sango’s heart and she could _see_ the human life force coursing around her body with each healthy, pleasured beat.  That precious energy flowed around a dense of mass of _youkai_ life force in her stomach; the two did not mix, but did not repel one another, and the result was Sango’s stomach glowing to Kagome’s sightless vision as an egg-shaped mass of white, _sloshing_ light.

            “I _feel_ your cum in her,” Kagome said to Sesshomaru.  “You’re so fucking _powerful_.  I bet you have a _dozen_ inu females lined up back at the House of the Moon, just waiting for you to return and give this kind of pleasure to _them_.”

            “No, I don’t,” Sesshomaru revealed.

            “ _What?_ ” Kagome laughed with disbelief.  Like Kagome, the attention of Sango’s character, too, was piqued by the idea that Sesshomaru’s character, the big-dicked daiyoukai war/sex machine she had just sucked off and allowed to eat her out, _didn’t_ have a surplus of female attention back home.

            “Perhaps I should clarify,” Sesshomaru considered.  “There are many females back at the House of the Moon that would seek to share my bed, but I would never indulge any of them.  They use their bodies to try and curry favor with me, Menomaru, my father, and any other male of status.  That place is a _cesspool_ of political intrigue…and sexual favors given in exchange for power.”

            “Is there no pleasure there for you?” Kagome asked to Sesshomaru with audible sympathy.  She removed her hand from Sango’s stomach, still wet with the taijiya’s juices, and reached down to rub Sesshomaru’s chest and stomach to soothe him.

            Sesshomaru covered Kagome’s hand with one of his own to squeeze it in appreciation.  “Most of my time is spent carrying out Father’s missions, as you can see by my presence here,” he said.  “In the little time left over, my sexual power is my _restrictor_.  If I was to sate myself as my body demands during this time, I could have dozens of illegitimate children.”

            Kagome’s lips curled in a devious smile as she spied an opportunity to segue into the next part of the sex scene Kikyo was filming.  “What if I told you I have a way for you to fuck us, _without_ getting us pregnant?” she propositioned to Sesshomaru.

            Here, Sesshomaru knew Kagome was referring to the contraceptive sutras Kikyo had tested with him back in her office bedroom.  For the sake of exposition in their movie, he asked: “ _What_ way?”

            Kagome looked up to Sango.  “Sango-chan.  Get the sutras,” she ordered.

 

**-To be continued-**


End file.
